Odd Ideas
by coolhacker1025
Summary: This is a collection of some ideas that I've had. All are one-shot ideas. I may decide to clean them up if I can come up with any ideas. HP/POTC, HP/DW, HP/JAG crossover, H/HR, may contains hints of slash or Femslash. All are unfinished. Each chapter is a separate story, most just end at no logical stopping point. Might have spelling errors
1. The Dark Lord's Patronus

The Dark Lord's Patronus

 _by_ coolhacker1025 _, and based on a fanfiction entitled, "My Patronus is a Dalek" by Rowen Morningstar,_ _and of course the Doctor Who franchise by BBC/BBC Wales Crymu. Daleks were created by Terry Nation. Harry Potter, and all related indicia are by J.K. Rowling, and Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Books, Warner Bros., et al._ Takes place pre-"Face The Raven" (for _Doctor Who_ ) and AU 6th or 7th year for Harry Potter

The Dark Lord cast his Patronus for the first time in his life, and saw a creature take shape. Roughly the shape of a pepper-pot with semi-spheres across its body, and with objects that looked like a plunger and a whisk sticking to its middle.

"EXTERMINATE" shouted the Patronus/Dalek, which then proceeded to use one of its arms to shoot at the Dementors.

"You see what power I have!" shouted Voldemort. "You will obey me."

It was only a few seconds later that he realised that the Dalek had gone rogue, and was "EXTERMINATE"-ing everything in sight. There was a flash as ministry Aurors approached. They stood for a few seconds, trying to dispel the Patronus, but Apparated away quickly when it pointed the gun at them.

\\\/

"Professor!" called a voice from the fireplace in the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Yes, Nymphadora," asked Albus Dumbledore. "What is it?"

"There's an emergency, Sir," she responded.

"Death Eaters?" asked the Headmaster.

"Worse," said Dora. "I've never seen anything like it. It looks like a Patronus, but it is killing everything in sight."

"Please come through, Nymphadora," said the Headmaster. After she did, he asked for a description of the 'Patronus'.

"It sounds almost like a Dalek," said Dumbledore, after her explanation.

"A Dalek?" asked Dora. "I've never heard of them."

"UNIT keeps them under wraps as much as possible," said the Headmaster. "What I am about to say may shock you."

"What?"

"There are other planets that can support life," said Dumbledore. "Daleks come from the planet Skaro, quite a distance from here."

"How do you know so much about them?"

"I had an unfortunate incident as a child where I ran into them," said Dumbledore. "I was saved by a man named 'The Doctor'."

"I thought that he was a myth?"

"I would believe that, too, if I hadn't met him," said Dumbledore. "He was all crazy looking with a rather long scarf. He offered me a Jelly Baby. By the way, Nymphadora, would you like a sherbet lemon?"

Dora shook her head, and Dumbledore continued with his story. "Now, there are rumours or myths that there is more than one Doctor, or that he can somehow change his face, but I've never met him again."

"How would you know?"

"Have you ever been to Muggle London and seen one of their police boxes?" asked Dumbledore. "They're not quite as common any more," he responded to her negatory head shake. "The Doctor has a time machine shaped like a blue Police Box, which can go anywhere, any-time in time and space."

There was a grinding sound, and Dora went into a combat pose with her wand out.

"No need to fear, that's the Doctor's TARDIS," said the Headmaster.

A middle-aged man walked out of the doors of the TARDIS. "Albus Dumbledore? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Doctor?"

\\\/


	2. Back in Time

Back in Time

"Grandpa Harry, you can't die," said a young man, sitting next to an old man who was in bed.

"Ron Potter, I'm powerful, but I'm not that powerful," said Harry. "I'll be with your Grandma Hermione soon."

"Grandma Hermione died last year," said Ron Potter, as Harry Potter fell asleep, shutting his eyes for the final time.

Harry _expected_ it to be the final time he shut his eyes, but he should have known better, because he was Harry Potter.

He had just celebrated his 200th birthday; his beloved Hermione Granger had just lasted days past her 200th birthday. Magical theorists believed that they lasted so long because they were so powerful. They had outlasted most of their friends, and some of their friends' children (honorary nieces and nephews). Even some of the grandchildren were beginning to die out.

Ron Potter was inexact in calling Harry, "Grandpa" as Harry was in actuality his great-grandfather.

When Harry Potter next opened his eyes, he was in London. If he were The Doctor (from his favourite TV programme _Doctor Who_ ), he'd put his finger in the air and announce that it was 1930's London.

But Harry was not The Doctor, so he had to rely on other methods to obtain the date. He looked around. He seemed to be in an alleyway near the Leakey Cauldron, which itself was at the entrance to Diagon Alley. He spotted a conveniently-placed newspaper boy. Harry approached, and saw the date on the pile of newspapers. It was 31 July 1935.

"You wanna buy a copy, guv?" asked the boy. "1d only."

"No, thank you," said Harry hurrying on. He wasn't paying attention, and ran into a woman walking down the street.

"I'm sorry," he said to the woman. His heart sang when he saw the woman, who looked almost exactly like Hermione had. She did a double-take at seeing him, as well.

"What's your name?" asked the look-alike.

"Harry Jameson," said Harry easily. It had actually been one of his aliases when he was writing various books: Muggle fiction, romance, sci-fi. 'Harry Potter' had been reserved for Defence Against The Dark Arts books. "Yours?"

She hesitated for a second before answering, "Hermione Evans."

"Evans?" Harry asked incredulously. "I think that your real name is Hermione Granger."

"Harry?" she asked hopefully. "You should know that no one has used that last name in 182 years, from my point of view. It's been Hermione Potter."

"It's 63 years in the future from these peoples' point of view," said Harry. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," said Hermione. "One minute I was dying, then I actually think I was dead for a minute there, then I found myself here. How do I look, by the way?"

"You look _fantastic,"_ Harry said. "Just like the day I married you. Me?"

"You look good as well," said Hermione. "I assume that you just got here, too?"

"Yep,". Both turned as they heard shouting.

"It's a job, you dimwit," said a man towering over a child. "If you say 'no' again, I'll beat you!"

Harry walked over to the man. "This little one's not worth your effort," he said as he subtly cast a wandless _Confundus_ charm. "You should leave him alone and go about your business."

"I'll leave the kid alone and go about my business," repeated the man.

"You will go home and rethink your life," said Harry.

"I will go home and rethink my life," repeated the man.

The child looked vaguely familiar—Harry thought that he'd dealt with offspring of this child before.

"Are you okay, kid?" asked Harry, walking over to the child.

"Yes, sir," said the boy.

"What's your name, and where do you live?" asked Harry.

"My name's Riddle, sir. Tom Riddle." said the boy. "I'm eight years old, and live at Wool's Orphanage. Who are you?"

Harry knew that his day was going too well—his resurrection from the dead, and his reunion with his wife. He had to meet Tom Riddle. _Damn,_ thought Harry. Harry conjured a piece of paper, making it look like he was taking it out of his pocket. He showed it to Tom.

"Harry Jameson, Decte...I can't read that word, Inspector," read Tom. "What's that mean?"

"I'm a detective," said Harry. "A special type of bobby," explained Harry at Tom's look of incomprehension.

"Is it fun?" asked Tom. "When I grow up, I want to be a policeman or a judge."

"It can be difficult sometimes," said Harry. "Either of those jobs. Did your parents die, Tom? Is that why you are at the orphanage?"

"My dad left my mum before I was born," explained Tom. "My mum died giving birth to me. That's what the matron says, at least."

"And where is 'Wool's Orphanage'?" asked Hermione.

"Right down the street, ma'am," said Tom.

\\\/

After they returned Tom to the orphanage, they got a letter from Gringotts.

 _Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,_

 _Your time-travel has been noted in our records. We also have other matters to speak with you about. Come at your earliest convenience._

 _Skullcrusher, Gringotts Bank_

"Well, damn, the goblins are good," said Harry.

"It is said that the King has a device that acts outside of the normal temporal plane, and can detect things such as this." responded Hermione in her usual manner.

They made their way to Gringotts, and showed the letter to a teller.

"Go down that corridor, take a right, take the first left, go 50 archine down the hall, and you'll find the office," grunted the goblin.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, how good of you to come," said Skullcrusher. "The matters at hand are that you two have received verified money from the future to the tune of 10 million Galleons. You are not the Potter Lord any more, nor are you the Black Lord. I find it amazing that the two families actually came together again—it was a big enough scandal, I'm told, when Dorea married Charles. Your new vault is registered under the names you introduced yourselves as."

"Can you arrange a wedding that would be acceptable to the Ministry of Magic?" asked Hermione.

"No," said the Goblin, handing over a large amount of paperwork. "This came when your vault did. I'm sure that it is cleverly forged documents with your new birth dates. Just go to the Department of Records at the Ministry, and one of their Humans will get you remarried."

If the Goblin hadn't told them about Harry not being the Potter or Black Lord, she would've asked to make sure that their vaults didn't adversely affect the true holders of those titles. Fleamont and Charles Potter were still living, along with whomever was in charge of the Black family this week. There had been a period during the 1930s where there were five or six Heads of the Black Family in one year; most of them had died under 'mysterious circumstances' that the Ministry had never bothered to follow up on.

"We'd like to make a withdrawal of £10,000," said Hermione. "I've got a plan."

\\\/

Hermione explained the plan as they walked to the Designated Apparition Point at the edge of Diagon Alley. They would adopt Tom Riddle after getting married, and then test the "Nature or Nurture" theory—if Tom still turned out to be evil, then Nature would win. But if he did not, if their loving care for him would prove for "Nurture".

Soon, a clerk in the Department of Records processed their documents, which showed them to be from Australia (even having the proper stamps). The clerk then called a Wizengamot member to perform the ceremony.

"My, you look like Potter," said the Wizengamot member, The Longbottom of Longbottom, whom Harry presumed was Neville's great-great-grandfather or something. The ceremony was over in ten minutes.

They decided to go to the Department of Education, in order to take the OWLs and NEWTs of the time. The clerks there were easy to bribe, and soon, they had passed their exams with flying colours (Harry getting an O+ on the Defence NEWT, which involved a duel with an Auror in his case).

A few days later, Harry and Hermione went back to the Orphanage. "Can we see Mrs Cole?" asked Hermione of the person who'd opened the door.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"Yes, we scheduled a couple of days ago," said Harry, flashing his piece of paper again.

"Very well, DI Jameson," said the girl at the door. "Come in."

A/N:

This idea came to me in the shower. There are references to _Star Wars_ and _Doctor Who_ (at minimum). Harry's paper is like the psychic paper from _Doctor Who_ , and Harry does a Jedi mind trick on a number of people.

As always, I don't own Harry Potter, et al. nor _Doctor Who_ or _Star Wars_

I actually had in mind a reaction similar to The Doctor when he saves Davros in _The Magicians Apprentice_


	3. Commodore Harry Potter-Black

Commodore Harry Potter-Black

Crossover: DerLaCroix's _Rocking the Boat_ and _Pirates of the Caribbean_

"Captain, the enemy vessel is in visual range!" said a crewmember aboard _The Revenge._ "It's flying the Pirate flag!"

"Identify!" said Captain Harry Potter-Black on the bridge of his ship.

"Sir, you're not going to believe this," said the spotter. "It's a ship I only thought was legend—it hasn't been seen in two hundred years."

"What ship?" asked First Officer Hermione Potter-Black.

"It's the _Black Pearl_ , sir," said the spotter. A chill went down the spine of everyone on deck. "It's crewed by a band of men so evil that hell itself spat them out."

"The stories are true?" asked the Captain. "They're not just some money making scheme for Disney?"

One of the newer crewmembers spoke up. "I heard that they be finding a book detailing the actions of Captain Jack Sparrow, sir. They be finding the book and making their movies from it, making lotsa moneys."

"Do you have a visual on the bridge?" asked Harry. "Run out the guns, and raise the Jolly Roger!"

The Jolly Roger aboard _The Revenge_ was a standard skull on the black background, with crossed wands underneath. Unfortunately for Harry, the wands looked similar to Dumbledore's wand—the Elder Wand or the Deathstick.

"Send a message with the bird," said Harry. "Tell them that if they do not surrender, that we will be forced to destroy their ship if they do not do so."

\\\/

On the _Pearl_ , there was a man on the bridge who looked a lot younger than he was. He'd been sailing these waters for so long.

"Mr Sparrow, sir?" said one of the men.

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," said the first man. "Yes, what do you want?"

"We be'n having a message, Sir," said the man. "It's a request that we surrender or they will give no quarter."

"We're the fiercest pirates in the world!" said Jack. "How can they compete with us? What ship is it?"

\\\/

"How many guns do they have?" asked Harry excitedly. He knew that the answer would most likely be favourable to him.

"I'd say 30 guns, Cap'n," said one of the Officers. "No guns on the bow or stern, sir. We can take her."

\\\/

"It's the _Revenge,_ sir," said an officer. "Her captain is a former Dark Lord, who kills people who piss him off. It gets rather creative some times, sir. Called Captain Black."

"Really?" asked Jack. It sounding like this "Captain Black" was the type that he'd like to meet. _Maybe this captain would forgive me my previous sins, too_ , thought Jack. "Send a message. For the first time in my life, I'm surrendering. Damn the Council, and Damn Her Majesty the Queen!"

\\\/

"Sir, Personal Message for Captain Black," said the person to retrieve the message from the parrot.

"What does it say?"

"The writer of the message hopes that you are in a good mood, and won't kill him, and that he wishes to invoke the right of _parley_ in order to negotiate the terms of his surrender."

\\\/

"I'll give you a really big hat, and you can call yourself 'Commodore.'"

\\\/

Slight reference to _Make a Wish_ byRorschach's Blot. I love all of you great authors, that provide such great stories for me to reference.

I don't think that I got any of the characters completely right, especially Captain Jack Sparrow (and every time I write his name, I think of a certain other "Captain Jack" from a British Sci-fi series)

Any recognisable characters are, of course, not mine.

The characterisation of Mr Black is from the aforementioned _Make a Wish_. The _Revenge,_ Black Island, et al. are from the aforementioned _Rocking the Boat_ by DerLaCroix

 _Pirates of the Caribbean_ is copyright ©2003-2016 Disney Corporation

 _Harry Potter,_ and related characters are copyright ©1997-2016 Bloomsbury Publishing, © 2001-2016 Warner Brothers Films, and are the property of J.K. Rowling, OBE (Long may she Live)


	4. Harry Potter and JAG

Harry Potter and the American Problem

" _Harry James Potter, you are under suspicion of having violated Article 118 of the Uniform Code of Military Justice, which you are subject to under as part of an Officer Exchange. Under Article 31 of the UCMJ, you have the right to remain silent. Any statements that you make, whether verbal, written, or any other form of communication, can and will be used as evidence against you in a Court-Martial. If you do not have an attorney, one will be provided for you, free of charge. You may choose to retain an attorney not subject to the UCMJ at your own personal cost. Do you understand these rights I have just read?"_

"Ugh," moaned Harry as he woke up. He looked around. He was in what was unmistakably a jail cell. _The damned American Aurors must have Stunned me_ , he thought.

"Mr Potter, move to the back of the cell, and make no attempt to escape," said a guard, wearing some type of military uniform. Harry focused on the uniform, and saw that it was United States Marine Corps. He groaned again. "I'm to lead you to a room where you may talk with your Judge Advocate before your Article 32 hearing."

He was taken to another room, where there was a female officer waiting.

 _Damn! Another Marine._

"You are LtCol Harry James Potter of the British Aurors, correct?" asked the officer in her American accent. Harry nodded.

"I'm Colonel Sarah Mackenzie Rabb, Judge Advocate General's Office," she said. "I'm your attorney. Do you understand the charges against you?"

"The person said something about 'Section 118' of the UCMJ?" said Harry.

"Damn NCIS not doing the job right," she replied. "You supposedly killed someone, Potter; we're still trying to figure out who."

"He wasn't American, if that's what your talking about," said Harry. "It's a man by the name of Augustus Rookwood, one of the few Death Eaters still running around. I should have immunity—I have an International Auror Badge."

"Interestingly enough, a request from the British Embassy came in approximately 20 minutes after you reported to Norfolk, and an hour before 'Rookwood' was killed," she said. "It was a certified copy of a Warrant for your arrest, a request for extradition, and a request to revoke aforementioned Auror License."

"What could the British possibly want with me? We were all buddies before I came here," he said.

"Well, in what seems to be a recurring theme, there has been a change of government in England," said Mac. "You are being charged with the murder of a Tom Riddle, of Gregory Goyle, and three Muggles—people called 'The Dursleys'?"

"The Dursleys are dead? When did that happen?" asked Harry.

"NCIS has pretty much cleared you for that one, Colonel," said Mac. "Seeing as you were on a plane over the Atlantic Ocean at the time—interesting choice, taking a plane instead of a Portkey."

"You seem the type to be familiar with that," said Harry. "It seems like the Government is more Integrated here."

"My husband is a Mundane, a former JAG officer, and a former fighter pilot," she replied. "He lost the coin toss, and had to resign his commission. It was a slight shock to him when he found out, but we'd known each other 9-10 years at that point."

She took out her notes. "You're still wanted for three murders, Colonel Potter. Have any explanation for them?"

"How much do you know about the War?"

"Which one?"

"The Wizarding War of Europe," said Harry.

"There was a terrorist, Lord Voldie or something, who was trying to take over the world," said Mac.

"That's partially true," said Harry. "His real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, and he changed his name to Lord Voldemort. His real name anagrams to 'I am Lord Voldemort'. He died when his curse rebounded—so I'm not guilty."

"Rebounded? How did that happen?"

"He had a wand that wasn't completely loyal to him,"


	5. Back in Time-Epilogue 3

Back in Time

Epilogue 3

"How have you enjoyed being the Defence Professor these last decade?" asked Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"It's been a rewarding experience, Headmaster," replied Charles Jameson. "My parents are rather proud that I was able to become an Auror, and then that I was able to work at one of the greatest schools in the world."

"Yes, I regret not being able to teach Harry and Hermione Jameson," said Dumbledore. "Really, they seem like extraordinary people. Why did you leave the Aurors?"

"Because my first love is knowledge," Charles said. "Getting to teach is a gift that not many people can truly do. Plus, I'd done my thirty years and Sarah was getting a little worried."

"About what?"

"Every single day that I went to work, Sarah was afraid that I wouldn't come home," said Charles. "Though I didn't have to catch many Dark Wizards. Most of those thirty years were paperwork and petty criminals, like Mundungus Fletcher. I caught him a couple dozen times, some for Muggle baiting, some for petty theft. Last I heard, he got locked up for trying to break into the Potter's house."

"Did he get in?"

"The wards stopped him a couple of feet from the front door," said Charles. "They have intent-based wards there—anyone wishing to do them harm is zapped, and the Aurors are called. They've gotten a bit more paranoid since Pettigrew was killed during that mission."

"What about your children? I bet that they're happy to see you more often," said the headmaster.

"They were children when I was in the Aurors," responded Charles. "Now, they're all grown up; I've even got a grandchild on the way. Severus sends his love, by the way."

Harry and Hermione had been amused that Severus Snape had fallen in love with one of Charles' children, Morgan, who was a couple of years older than Severus. After noticing the poor conditions at his home, Dumbledore himself had adopted him, and Tobias Snape had been jailed. Snape's mother, Eileen, had died of injuries incurred at Tobias' hands a couple of days after the arrest.

"Lily and James' first boy will be entering Hogwarts this year," said Dumbledore. "He seems to be a nice child."

"He should be rather gifted," said Charles. "From what I've heard, he started to use magic very early. Also, both of his parents are rather powerful. From what I heard, St Mungo's was quite distressed when Lily put in for her first maternal leave. James is a fantastic Auror."

Peter Pettigrew had never betrayed the Potters, as no Dark Lord had risen up after Grindlewald's reign. He had died in a training accident.


	6. The Chaos of Time-Travel

How Harry messed up the Time Line

by coolhacker1025, idea based on "Tipsy Time Travel Tale" by "Yunaine", but only bits and pieces here and there. Just a little teeny note: NO HORCRUXES

Chapter 1

Harry Potter felt the curse hit him in the back. It was a rather nasty curse, one that left him bleeding from every part of his body.

 _Somebody managed to hit me in the back with a spell,_ he thought.

He'd managed to survive the War Against Voldemort, only to be cut down a couple months later by an unknown assailant who was using a version of the _Sectumsempra_ curse, a nasty curse that had been (re)discovered by Severus Snape during the 1970s.

He felt himself awaken a little while later. _That's strange_ , he thought. _I don't actually remember going to sleep._

He examined his body, finding no trace of the curse that had hit him.

"You don't remember going to sleep because you never did, Harry Potter," called a voice. "You were brought bodily here, one of the few. You are among the Righteous Souls."

Harry looked around. The scene was not dissimilar to when he had died during the Battle and met Dumbledore. He saw a very good looking man, who appeared to be roughly 30 Earth Years of age, who was walking towards him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked Harry.

"You are everywhere and nowhere, Mr Potter," said the man. "And my name—well I've been known by many."

"Don't give me that bullshit answer!" screamed Harry. "Where am I?"

"You're here, in heaven, to receive your Reward," said the Man. "And you can stop thinking about me as a man—I am not of your species."

"I'm dead?"

"Technically, you were brought here at the moment _before_ death," said the Not Human Male Being. "You have been brought here, into heaven, without the pain of having to die first. Now, I am here to administer your Reward."

"My Reward?" asked Harry. "Why do you say it like it has a capital letter?"

"It does," said the other being simply. "Your Reward, should you choose to except it, is that you will go back in time."

"No!"

"I am so glad you decided to accept," said the Being. "I got a little bored with your Hogwarts years the first time, and evidently, so did The Guy Upstairs."

"But I said 'no'!" Harry pleaded. "And what do you mean, 'The Guy Upstairs'?"

"My Boss, the one with more names than myself," said the Being. "It is said that he created man, animal, plant, and angel in the beginning. Your species romanticises it with the whole creating Creation in a week bit, but it took him a Heaven of a lot longer."

" _He_ is your Boss?" asked Harry. "And are you an angel?"

"Yes, one that was bored with your previous trip through Hogwarts," said the Angel. "I know what you are thinking right now. You're threatening me that if I send you back in time that you will make everyone's lives hell. And I like that! A bit of chaos here, a bit of chaos there."

"Who are you, Loki?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"I've been known by that moniker before," admitted the angel. "Unfortunately, I haven't been allowed to play with the Humans since Upstairs stopped playing his, if you'll excuse the term, magic tricks, on the Muggles—you know, burning bush, walking on water, Resurrecting Lazarus..."

Loki trailed off as if remembering some great things done by the Boss. "I used to play with the Humans in the Northern Countries of what you call 'Europe'. That was before the Boss brought us back. Now we can only do parlour tricks every so often."

"You _want_ me to go back in time and cause chaos?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Loki gleefully. "This order comes from the Top, see. He figured that both he and I needed some entertainment."

"You want me to provide you with entertainment?" asked Harry. "Does your brother still have that Hammer?"

"You read too many comic books, kid." answered Loki. He then replied sheepishly, "He still has the Hammer, but he is not a superhero. No, he stays up here with me—I'm up by ten pranks. Now, Boss didn't give me any details on what he thought would be entertaining. Should I send you to the Middle Ages, the 70s, or maybe..."

"I don't want to go to the Middle Ages—they didn't invent indoor plumbing yet. In the 70s, I would have to pretend that I don't know who James Potter and Lily Evans are, and who their son will be." said Harry. "What was your 'maybe'?"

"Right before you started Hogwarts—say right before the Letters started to come. I tell you what—you'll keep all of your memories, all your powers, and I'll even throw in a couple extra, say wandless magic and continued use of Parseltounge. I even destroyed the Horcruxes for you, but Voldemort is still out there, waiting to return."

"But what if I don't want to go?!"

"Well, the boss gave me orders, so I follow them!"

A light surrounded Harry, and he disappeared. When he reappeared, he found himself in his Cupboard. A calendar marked the date as 24 June 1991—a single day after the Zoo incident.

\\\/

The fat arse, also known as Uncle Vernon, was outside working on (and swearing at) the car. It was up on a jack, and Harry noticed that Vernon was preparing to kick the vehicle. So what Harry did was take advantage of this, and cast a silencing ward around the vehicle, and caused the car to drop on Vernon.

Vernon lost balance, and the car fell down on his leg. Harry could still hear his uncle's shrieks through the wards, and it was music to his ears. _I'm thinking 9-10 years old, maybe pigtails_ , thought Harry.

He ran over to his Uncle, who was trying to push the car off himself.


	7. Rose Potter

Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived

This is the first version of the story that became Rose Potter and the Girlfriend

Chapter 1: Getting to Hogwarts

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of Number Four Privet Drive, were perfectly normal, thank you very much. Mrs Dursley was a homemaker, and her husband was a director at a firm called Grunnings, which manufactured drills. They had a son named Dudley, and in their minds, there wasn't a finer boy anywhere.

The Dursleys also had a secret – their niece, Rose Lily Potter. Everyone in the neighbourhood knew about her, of course, she'd been living at the house ten years, but nobody in the neighbourhood knew _her_ secret. Rose was a witch.

Rose was a witch (and as Hagrid had said, 'A thumpin' good 'un once she's trained up a bit') who was about to start her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. According to the ticket, she'd be leaving from Platform 9 ¾ at 11:00 on 1 September. She was happy to get away from her family and go to a school far away.

Her time at the Dursley house had not been happy. Her uncle and aunt were not _physically_ abusive, but they didn't exactly care for her either. She had slept in the Cupboard under the Stairs for the majority of her time at their house, and it was only when the letters from Hogwarts started to come that they gave her a bedroom. They also didn't feed her well, sometimes "forgetting" to feed her for days at a time.

Although her aunt and uncle didn't physically abuse her, one of Dudley's favourite games was to chase Rose, and beat the hell out of her if he caught her. Fortunately, Rose was fast so it hadn't happened often. Also, the teachers at school didn't like boys picking on the girls, so they usually stopped it when they saw it.

It was rather fortunate that she was quite a tomboy, as her guardians rarely gave her any new clothes, and most of the clothes she had were either from Dudley (who at 11 years of age was already nearing roughly 14 stone 4 lbs, and only 5'5″, meaning that he was at least 50 lbs overweight) or were from the charity shop. Her skirts, of course, came from the charity shops. She preferred to wear them in the summer and trousers in the winter, but occasionally she would wear trousers or shorts in the summer, as well.

The Dursleys also preferred not to take her anywhere, for fear that she would botch up their precious Dudley's vacations. It was during these scenarios that they preferred to leave her with the neighbour, Mrs Figg (who lived at Number 15 Wisteria Walk, a block away).

Hagrid, who was a huge man at about 8ft tall, had taken her to Diagon Alley to buy her school things. There she'd met Draco Malfoy (who she found to be repugnant), Hermione Granger (a teacher's pet whom she quite liked), and a number of other people.

That had been a shock walking into the Leaky Cauldron and finding out that she was the Girl-Who-Lived. Everyone seemed to know her name, mostly from the lightning-bolt scar on her forehead, under her red hair and above her hazel eyes. Hagrid said that she looked nearly identical to her mum, except with her dad's eyes.

Soon, but not soon enough for her liking, Rose was at King's Cross station in London, where she would catch the Hogwarts Express. Unfortunately, Hagrid had forgotten to tell her where the platform was, but soon, she noticed a family with flaming red hair all pushing trollies that looked suspiciously similar to hers.

As Rose got closer to the family, she realised that there was the mother, four boys (two of whom seemed to be twins), and a girl. The girl was the only one who didn't have a trunk.

'Excuse me!' called Rose as she neared the family.

'Is it your first time at Hogwarts, dear?' asked the mum kindly. 'It's my Ronnie's first time, as well.'

'Yes, ma'am,' responded Rose. 'It's just that I don't know how to get to the platform.'

'That's easy,' said the mother in her kind voice. 'All you need to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, and you'll be there.'

'I'll show him,' said one of the boys. He seemed to be the eldest. Like the others, he had flaming red hair, but he also had a badge with a 'P' on his uniform.

'Thank you, Percy,' said the mother. She turned back to Rose. 'What's your name, dear?'

'I really don't want to say,' said Rose. She lowered her voice. 'It usually causes a fuss around this lot.'

'I'll have Fred and George help you get your things onto the train,' said the mother, glancing at Rose's forehead. 'You look like you've not had a good meal in a long time. Much too thin, Rose.'

She said the name in a low enough voice that nobody around them could hear her. 'You next, Fred,' she called. 'And you George. And help this girl out when you get on the train, could you? She doesn't look like she could lift a Kneazle.'

'Can't you tell that I'm George?' asked the first twin. 'And you call yourself our mother!'

'Well, sorry then, George,' the mother apologised to the first twin, who immediately said, 'I'm only joking. I am Fred,' as he went through the barrier.

There was only one boy, the girl and the mother left. Rose started to push her trolley, and aimed at the middle of the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She braced for impact, but then found herself on a new platform, which was labeled 'Platform 9 ¾ – Hogwarts Express, 11:00'

The twins helped her onto the train with her belongings. 'I'm George and he's Fred,' said one of the twins. Knowing about what her instincts told her about their personalities, she figured that the one called George was actually Fred, and vice versa.

'We're the Weasleys' said Fred. 'The one with the badge is Percy, and the other one is Ron. And that's our little sister, Ginny, who will start next year.'

'I'm Rose,' she responded.

'That name didn't really become common until a couple years after you were born,' said George.

'Along with James and Lily, of course,' said Fred. They sounded so identical that if she'd closed her eyes, she wouldn't know she was with two people.

'Unless, of course, you are,' said Twin One.

'The real,' said the other.

'Rose Potter,' they nearly whispered in unison. There wasn't even a microsecond difference in their speaking, and not a single difference in the tone of their voices.

'That's me,' said Rose. 'Just don't go shouting about it. It generally causes a ruckus with you lot.'

'Of course it does,' said twin one, whom Rose was calling Fred.

'You're The Girl-Who-Lived,' said twin two.

'Anyway, if you ever need anything,'

'Especially if "anything" means "mischief",'

'Then talk to us,' said the twins. They kept switching off between them, and really it was getting annoying. 'We'd best be off. Lee Jordan says that he has a tarantula.'

The twins left. Only a minute later, someone else walked into the compartment.

'Hello, Hermione,' said Rose.

'Hello, Rose,' responded Hermione. 'I'm so excited!' she exclaimed.

'Me too,' said Rose. Hermione and her had talked over some ice cream while they'd been on the Alley. Hermione had been bullied by the other students at her school, and had no friends. Her only friend had been her Labrador Retriever, who'd died a couple of years before.

'I still can't believe that the stuff I did as a kid was _magic_ ,' said Hermione. Lily agreed. They talked for a while longer before the door opened again.

'Word on the train is that Rose Potter has come to Hogwarts,' said the intruder, who Rose instantly recognised as Draco Malfoy. He pointed to the two boys next to him, who looked like bodyguards. 'This is Crabbe, and Goyle. You'll remember, of course, that I am Draco Malfoy.'

He said the last part in a tone so pompous that not even Percy Weasley could compete.

'As you know, I am Rose Potter,' she responded.

'You'll do better to stay away from people like _this_ ,' said Draco, pointing to Hermione. "What's your name?' he asked Hermione.

'Hermione Granger,'

'I don't recognise the name,' said Draco. 'You must be a Mudblood.'

'There is no need for that kind of language, Draco,' said Rose. 'Your father might use that type of language, but I certainly do not accept it. Besides, she might be related to the famous Potioneer.'

'Potioneer?' asked Draco, dumbfounded that The Girl-Who-Lived was trying to say that a Mudblood was related to anyone of value.

'Hector Dagworth-Granger?' said Rose. 'Member of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?'

'She doesn't know anything about magic, though,' said Draco, trying to argue his point.

'Neither do I,' said Rose. 'I grew up with some of the worst Muggles known to man.'

Draco was frustrated that he hadn't made his point, so he gestured to Crabbe and Goyle, and they left. Not more than five minutes after Draco left, the compartment door opened again.

'Have you seen a toad? Trevor's gone missing again.' said the boy.

'No, sorry,' said Hermione.

'Neither of us has seen him,' said Rose. 'What's your name?'

'I'm Neville,' said the boy. 'Neville Longbottom. My gran didn't think that I would get my letter – they didn't think I had enough magic.'

'Does that happen often in magical families?' asked Hermione.

'More often than we'd like,' said Neville. 'But my uncle dropped me out of a window a couple years ago, and I bounced! I never got your name, by the way.'

'I'm Rose, and she's Hermione'

'Rose as in "Rose Potter"?' asked Neville.

'Keep your voice down,' said Rose. 'We don't want everyone knowing.'

Soon, they were at Hogwarts, and Hagrid was assigned to escort the First-Years to the castle by way of the Lake. Rose thought that the castle looked great from the outside, but nothing prepared her for when she actually got inside.

A stern looking professor by the name of Minerva McGonagall led them into the Great Hall, where all of the other students were waiting. There were four tables for the students in the hall, and one for the professors and staff, perpendicular to the student tables.

In the middle of the staff table sat Albus Dumbledore. He was an old man with a very long beard. He appeared much like the way Muggles interpreted Merlin.

McGonagall pulled out a hat, and placed it on a stool. She explained that when she called a student's name, they were to come to the stool, put on the hat, and the hat would call out which "house" the student belonged in.

Rose could hear Ron muttering about how the twins told him that he'd have to wrestle a troll.

Soon, McGonagall got to "GRANGER, HERMIONE", and she stepped forward. After a couple of minutes where Hermione seemed to be arguing with the hat, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A couple of minutes after that, "MALFOY, DRACO" was sorted almost immediately into Slytherin – the Hat barely touched his disgusting blond hair (which seemed to be slicked back with the magical equivalent of hair jell). A set of twins "PATIL, PADMA" and "PATIL, PARVATI" were split between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and then it was Rose's turn.

'A good mind, I see,' said the Hat in Rose's mind. 'Normally, I'd suggest Slytherin, but I doubt that would suit you, especially when someone important to your future is waiting for you elsewhere. Best be GRYFFINDOR!'

"That was strange," thought Rose. "I wonder what it is talking about."

She went over and joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table waiting for the end of the ceremony. Finally "WEASLEY, RONALD" became a Gryffindor, and "ZAMBINI, BLAISE," an Italian boy, became a Slytherin.

Dumbledore said a few a words, and then the food appeared on the tables. It was a feast unlike any that Rose had ever seen – it was even larger and more grandiose than the Christmas and Easter meals that she'd been forced to cook for the Dursleys.

There were roast chickens, multiple kinds of potatoes, and much more, and when dessert appeared there seemed to be a little bit of every type of dessert.

After the meal, Dumbledore warned the students to stay out of the third-floor corridor, and the Forbidden Forest (he looked at the Weasley Twins as he said this), and sent the students to their Common Rooms.

'First Years with me, please!' called the Weasley with the prefect badge (Percy), who led them up to the Common Room, which was guarded by a portrait of a Fat Lady.

'Password?' asked the portrait.

' _Caput Draconis'_ said Percy.

'Correct,' said the portrait as she opened.

'Hello, First Years!' said Percy. 'Girl's dormitories are up that staircase on the right, boy's dormitories are up the left staircase. If you have any problems, let me or any of the prefects know. Good Night.'

\\\/

Rose quickly learned that Hermione was perhaps the only girl in their year that she'd actually get along with. Lavender and Parvati were total airheads, while Fay was a complete Quidditch nut. Fay was less of an airhead than the others, fortunately. That would make living with her for the next seven years more tolerable.

Both Rose and Hermione liked to study. Although her grades in primary had been low, Rose was actually a good student. It was just a means of self-preservation, because she'd gone without supper for a month and only had school lunches the last time that she'd scored higher than Dudley on a test.

The next couple days, as she started classes, she found out more about her Gryffindor year-mates. Ron Weasley was a chess and Quidditch nut, who had a massive inferiority complex, as he was always compared to his older brothers. Rose found out that the twins and Percy weren't his only brothers, but he had another two that had already left Hogwarts. One worked in Romania with Dragons, and the other worked in Egypt doing curse-breaking (i.e. tomb raiding) for the Goblins.

Seamus Finnegan was an Irish wizard with a proclivity to blow things up. By the first month, he'd blown up at least five goblets at mealtimes, a feather, a Muggle football poster (owned by his friend Dean Thomas), and the curtains to his bed (and those were just the incidents that Rose knew about). Rose had a feeling that if he'd been like this in the Muggle world, he would've been locked up.

The aforementioned Dean Thomas was a black boy from London, whose father/stepfather (Dean nor his mum were sure which) had gone missing for a couple of years during the 1960s. Dean was a big football fan (especially West Ham United, of whom he had a number of posters, according to Neville). It was a good idea to not mention "Tottenham" or "Millwall" around him, as both were rivals of West Ham. He was also a very good artist.

Neville had been born mere hours before Rose had, according to Neville and his Gran. He'd been born at 23:50 on 30 July, whilst she'd been born just after midnight on the 31st. He lived with his Gran because his parents had met "an unfortunate fate" at the hands of Voldemort's Death Eaters. Rose figured that they were dead or were so incapacitated from that action. He loved Herbology, and by the end of the first month, it was quite clear Herbology would be one of the few classes where someone got a higher grade than Hermione.

\\\/

Their first day of classes, Hermione and Rose were nearly late to transfiguration. Ron Weasley actually was, and McGonagall threatened to turn him into a fob-watch or a map. She then gave a lecture about the dangers of transfiguration, and that "anyone mucking about should leave and not come back." Rose knew that would never happen, as Transfiguration was a required class.

Charms was a fun class. Professor Flitwick was small (he looked part-Goblin) and had to stand on a pile of books to be seen over the desk. He nearly fell of the books when he was taking attendance and got to Rose's name. Hermione told Rose that Flitwick had been the International Duelling Champion ten years in a row before he retired and went into teaching. Unfortunately, most of the first couple of weeks of his class were theory.

'I'll have you levitating things by mid-November, though,' he squeaked happily.

The first couple of days at Hogwarts, Rose had a suspicion that Professor Snape disliked her. When she got to his class, she found out that she was wrong.

Professor Snape did not just "dislike" her, he hated her. Loathed might be a more accurate term. Rose could see that he had a hurt face half of the time he saw her, generally right before he took points for something stupid, like helping Neville (who was helpless at potions) with his potion.


	8. First Draft of HP meets the GWL

Harry Potter and the Girl-Who-Lived

by: Coolhacker1025, a crossover between EWE canon and _The Adventures of Rose Potter (_ taking place during Chapters 10 and 11, but out-of-canon with the events of those chapters)

A/N: I've decided to upload the first chapter of what would turn into _Harry Potter meets The Girl-Who-Lived_

* * *

Mr Harry James Potter, of Number 10 Godric's Way, was a wizard, and now that he'd been trained up a bit, he was a fairly good wizard.

Harry had left school five years' previous, and was in a committed relationship with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. They were living together at his house in Godric's Hollow, a mere half kilometre from where his parents had been killed in 1981. Harry never saw his family, as they were Muggles, and thought that he was a freak.

When he went to bed that night, he didn't realise that anything would happen. He quickly realised the next morning as he woke up. He noticed that he wasn't in his comfortable bed, nor was his girlfriend laying next to him.

No, the ground was hard and cold. As Harry opened his eyes, he realised that he was in a forest. As he got his bearings, he realised that he was in a very familiar forest—The Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts.

He cast the _Tempus_ charm, and gasped when he saw the date.

1 November 1994, 08:00

It was then that he saw two witches come around the corner.

 **Earlier that morning**

The morning after the Selection of the Champions, Rose got dressed and headed to the Great Hall, but was intercepted by Hermione, who was holding a stack of toast. Hermione and Neville were the only ones in Gryffindor Tower who believed Rose about not entering the tournament.

"I thought that you might not want to eat in the Great Hall this morning," said Hermione. "Even with your oath, public opinion is very much against you."

"Let's go for a walk near the Forest, then," said Rose. "It'll also get me away from Creevey 1 and Creevey 2."

They were going past a group of trees when they heard a groan and what sounded like a man getting up.

Rose took her wand out and approached the area. A man who seemed familiar to her for some reason.

"Identify yourself!" said Rose, trying to sound as authoritative as possible. "Name, rank, and intentions!"

Hermione whispered something in Rose's ear. "Belay that last," said Rose. "But I want to know who you are."

"You don't recognise me?" asked the man. "I'm Harry Bleeding Potter!"

"Potter?" asked Hermione. "If you're a Potter, then where have you been the first 12 years of Rose's life?"

"Not here," said Harry. He turned to look at Rose. "You look familiar for some reason. Do I know you?"

"You seem familiar as well," said Rose. "Seeing as you haven't asked me _my_ name, I will assume that you know that I am Rose Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived."

"The Girl-Who-Lived?" asked Harry. "Damn. That means that I crossed the barriers that divide one universe from the other."

"Why do you say that?" demanded Hermione.

"Where I come from, the Potters had a small child, and went into hiding after being threatened by a wizard by the name of Tom Riddle," said Harry. Rose nodded.

"That happened here, as well," said Rose.

"Voldemort attacked, killing James and Lily, and then attempting to kill me, but instead killing himself," stated Harry. "He didn't really kill himself, but that is close enough for now. I was then sent to a rather unpleasant Muggle family until I got my Hogwarts letter."

"He attacked me, as well," said Rose. "And then I left to reside with my aunt and my uncle."

"What punishment did you get for setting the snake on Dudley?"

"A couple of weeks in the cupboard" answered Rose.

"Same where I came from," said Harry. "Rose Potter, I'm an alternate version of you."

"But the Ministerial Science Directorate has determined that Dimensional Travel is impossible," said Hermione.

"Just like a character on a show that hasn't come out yet, one tends to believe in something when the results of it are staring you in the face," said Harry, referencing Star Trek: Enterprise. "Rose, look at me. Who do I look like?"

"Who do you look like?" asked Rose.

"The hair, the face, who do I look like?"

"I'd say that you look like Dad," said Rose hesitantly. "Except, you have the same eyes as Mum did."

Harry could see the acceptance on her face.

"I have a brother!" exclaimed Rose. Although she'd lived in the same house and Dudley, they'd never treated each other like siblings. Part of Rose wanted to admit that her feelings for Hermione went well beyond that of siblings.

"I have a sister," said Harry. "One who has an identical wand to me, I assume."

"If yours is Phoenix core, 28cm, holly, then you'd be right," answered Rose.

"Rose, this man could be dangerous!" said Hermione.

"Of course he isn't," said Rose. "He's my brother."

"How old are you exactly, Mr Potter," said Hermione.

"Twenty-three," answered Harry. "Born 31 July 1980, I left my time on 1 September 2003. I swear that I mean no harm to you or Rose, Hermione."

There was a flash of light as magic accepted his oath.

"You just swore a magical oath!" exclaimed Hermione.

"That I did," said Harry.

\\\/

Hermione went up to the library a little while later, and Rose and Harry started to talk.

"You have good taste, Rose," said Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione," said Harry. "It is obvious that you have feelings for her."

"I don't know, Harry," said Rose.

"What would the Dursleys have said?"

"That homosexuality was evil," said Rose. "Since they said that, it's most likely not."

"Good reasoning," said Harry. "You just have to figure out your feelings."

"How did you fall in love with her?"

"Being together every day for 10 months of the year for eight years, we grew to be friends," said Harry. "I had a couple of dates with other girls, like Cho Chang,"

"Currently dating Cedric Diggory," added Rose. Harry nodded.

"She had dating him during my fourth year as well," said Harry. "Luna Lovegood, a crazy Ravenclaw who was very nice."

"She's a Gryffindor here," said Rose. "She does have some fanciful theories, though."

"Ginny Weasley," said Harry. Both he and Rose looked disgusted at his poor taste. "That lasted all of two months. She tried to potion me."

"She would, wouldn't she," said Rose. "I heard Mrs Weasley telling Hermione about how she snagged Mr Weasley with a love potion."

"All the girls had one major problem, though," said Harry, who chuckled at the 'get on with it' look on Rose's face. "They weren't Hermione. Hermione is one the smartest and kindest people I ever knew."

"I know, isn't she?" asked Rose.

"Now, shouldn't you be in class?" he asked.

"It's a Sunday," said Rose.

"No Quidditch?"

"Cancelled for the Tournament," said Rose.

Harry smacked himself on the face. "Of course, that's right. Hey, Rose, can I borrow some gold?"

"Of course," said Rose. "What do you need it for?"

"I'm not going to last long sleeping in the forest," said Harry. "That's murder on my back. I need to find somewhere else to stay."

She wrote a letter, that she touched with her wand, which verified her signature.

"You realise that not the best identification form right now?" asked Harry, holding up a wand identical to the one she used.

"Snap!" said Rose, holding up her wand.

"Snap!" repeated Harry, doing the same.

\\\/

When Harry Potter walked into Gringotts Bank, he was immediately surrounded by Goblins. "Come with us human," said the lead Goblin. "Manager Sharpclaw wants to see you."

The Goblin knocked on a door 50 metres down a corridor that was to the side of the main banking area.

"Yes, who is it?" came a voice from inside the room.

"It's Bloodfist, Sir," said the lead Goblin. "Here with the Person Of Interest."

"Let him in," said Sharpclaw. "You may resume your duties."

"Yes, sir," shouted the Goblins as they walked off.

Harry was shoved inside Sharpclaw's office, and the door slammed behind him.

"You must be a very important human, Mr Potter," said the Goblin. "Someone from the lowest levels initiated a deposit into a new account with your name on it. The amount is quite sizeable."

In Goblin society, their version of Paradise was below ground, so therefore, the most important Goblins were on the lowest levels.

"You are now a VIH at the bank, Mr Potter," said Sharpclaw. "A Very Important Human. That means that you receive 2% APY interest, among other benefits. Normal accounts receive 0.25% APY."

"And what is your commission?" asked Harry.

"0.75%" said Sharpclaw. "I am good at making sure that my clients make money."

"Make your commission 1%," said Harry. "That way, the more money I make, the more money you make, and the more motivated you'll be."

"Please sign here on pages 92, 167, and 212, then," said the Goblin, showing what Harry thought was either a smile or the prelude to a declaration of war.

"Do you know of any houses for sale?"

"10 Raven's Lane, Hogsmeade," said the Goblin. "Also, a house in Crawley that has been partially converted so that Muggle things work there. Here's a list."

The Goblin gave Harry a rather large list. "How many of these can I afford?"

Sharpclaw made a horrible noise that might have been laughter. Harry couldn't tell with Goblins. "You could buy the first 10 pages and still have enough money for me to invest."

"Get me those first two," said Harry. "I have a feeling about Crawley, but I also want to be near my sister."

"Very well, Mr Potter," said the Goblin, who touched his hands to the paper, causing even more paper to appear. "Your deeds. Anything else?"

A/N: At one point, this version of the story was going to include the Grangers getting divorced (Mr Granger had an affair or something), and Harry falling for Mrs Granger (albeit in a later chapter)


	9. First Draft: The Death of Harry Potter

New Friendships

by: coolhacker1025

Hints of future fem!slash. This is the first draft version of "The Death of Harry Potter"

Hermione saw the Aurors and Luna walking down the path to her house. The Aurors were tall, stone-faced, with grim expressions on their faces. Luna looked like somebody told her Crumple-Horned Snorkacks weren't real.

Luna was one of Hermione's best friends, along with Ginny Thomas (née Weasley). That being said, Healer Lovegood often drove Hermione insane with her outlandish theories. Sometimes, Hermione thought that Luna just said things like that to drive her nuts.

Hermione didn't really approve of Luna's marriage to Rolf Scamander (the grandson of Newt Scamander, author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ ), as she didn't think that they were completely happy together. Hermione thought that Ron, Harry, or Neville would've been a much better choice.

 _Well, not Harry,_ thought Hermione. _Seeing as_ I'm _married to him._

She heard the knocking on the door, and was jolted out of her memories. _Two Aurors were at the door with a Healer_ , she thought. _Merlin, no!_

She went to the door and opened it.

"Mrs Potter?" asked the Auror on the left, a lieutenant.

"Yes, I am," said Hermione.

The Aurors stepped back, allowing Luna to approach the door.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but there was an incident," she said, looking more sombre than Hermione had ever seen her. "Harry's team got caught in an ambush by former Death Eaters, including Draco Malfoy. Harry didn't make it. He died shortly after being admitted to St Mungo's."

Luna had to catch Hermione, as Hermione's knees buckled. This was one of the things that Luna hated about being a Healer—having to tell the family the bad news. She much preferred it when she got to say that their family members would be alright.

Luna could barely stand to listen to Hermione's wail that almost sounded like a howl. The howl of a wounded animal, a very dangerous wounded animal. Like one of Hagrid's animals that had just been wounded, and was now very angry.

"I can take it from here," said Luna to the Aurors. "You may leave."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," the Aurors shouted at full volume, before turning on their heals and leaving the premises. Luna always hated when she got Aurors that hadn't been out of the Academy for more than a couple of years—they were always too loud.

Luna supported Hermione as she moved her into the house. _It's really too bad Ginevra is playing Quidditch,_ thought Luna. _She would've been able to help me._

Luna, of course, really wasn't thinking clearly at the moment, as it was only a couple moments later that she realised that she'd just sent the 'help' away.

She got Hermione onto the couch. It was a very nice couch with a Snitch-pattern on it. _Harry had probably picked it out,_ she thought. _Oh, Merlin! Harry._

Even though she was one of the Casualty Officers, it hadn't completely sunk in that Harry Potter had been killed by Draco Malfoy (who had got a lucky shot). The boy/man who'd survived so many assassination attempts, felled by someone who got lucky.

Luna got up to make a very strong pot of tea.

"Don't go," said Hermione, still on the couch.

"I'm not, Hermione," said Luna. "I'm just going to make tea."

Right as the tea was finished brewing, the howling started again. _Fuck, what am I going to do?_ Luna asked herself. _This is the first time that it's been personal._

She brought the tea into the living room, and started to hug Hermione, hoping that it would calm the now-widow down.

"Just stay here," commanded Hermione.

"I can't stay here all day," said Luna. "I just got off shift, but I have work tomorrow."

"You're sick, call off," said Hermione. "I need someone."

"I know," said Luna, as she noticed Hermione falling asleep. _Too much adrenaline in a short amount of time, plus something this big would cause anyone to lose consciousness._

Luna got up a while later, and hoped that there was something to eat in the Potter's house. She didn't want to Floo for delivery.

She found some pasta of some description that looked like it was enough for two people, and heated it using the Muggle Heating Charm device that Hermione had. It was called some type of radiation—gamma or ultraviolet or... _it was called a microwave_ , thought Luna.

She went back to the living room, and conjured a couple of folding tables for them. If it weren't for the situation Hermione was in, Luna would've said that she was cute. Hermione had been her third friend, after all, after Ginny (who had been very rude when they started Hogwarts, and they'd drifted apart) and Harry.

 _The now-dead Harry,_ she thought again. _Some asshole who got lucky is able to kill the saviour of us all. The one who defeated Lord "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" Snakeface Voldemort._

"Hermione, you have to wake up," said Luna. "You've been asleep for a while. You need to eat something."

"Not hungry," mumbled Hermione.

"Well, I'm your Healer," said Luna. "And if I say that you need to eat, you are going to sit up right now."

Luna used the authoritative voice that she'd only used a couple of times before. First, when she was directing Harry to the Grey Lady; and then, most of the time when her male colleagues thought that since they were male they wouldn't listen to her.

It was horrible when the nurses treated her differently.

Luna noticed Hermione sitting up. Hermione looked at Luna. "I'm not having a nightmare, am I?" she asked.

Luna shook her head. "You're perfectly free of Wrackspurts," she said sadly. "I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do."

"You found the lasagne," said Hermione, eyeing what was on the plates. "Have the kids been told yet?"

"No, you were the first," said Luna. "The Headmistress will probably call them into her office later."

"Did they get Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"Malfoy is dead," said Luna. "He was killed moments after he cursed Harry. From what I'm told, the Aurors were a bit creative in their spells. Some Bone-Banishing Charms, a Blood-Boiling Charm, Conjuctivitus Curse, _Crucio._ It apparently took him five minutes to die."

"My god, Harry is dead," wailed Hermione.

"I know, Hermione," said Luna as she hugged her friend. While she had more friends now, Harry and Hermione had always been special. Any other time, Luna would admit that, as a girl, she'd had a crush on Hermione. Any other time, she'd admit that the crush was still there, a bit. "You have to eat something."

Hermione took a couple of bites of the lasagne before putting her fork down again. "I'm not hungry," she said to her friend.

"Don't want the nargles to take you away, Hermione," said Luna. "Have a couple more bites."

Luna hadn't done this in a while—convinced someone to eat, that is. The last time she'd done that little Lily had been in nappies. Now, Lily was a first year, without a father.

The very first child she'd been in the birthing room for, albeit only as part of her practical, now was without a father.

Luna felt like wailing along with Hermione, crying her eyes out at the loss of her second friend, but Hermione needed her. She needed her to be strong.

That was the last thought that Luna had before drifting off to sleep, cuddled up against Hermione.

\\\/

They woke up a couple of hours later.

"Merlin, Luna, I'm only 34. I shouldn't be a widow," cried Hermione. Luna just let Hermione hold on to her.

"We need to go to the school," said Hermione a while later.

"Not now, Hermione," said Luna. "It's 22:00 already. We can see them in the morning."

"Hopefully, the Aurors will be able to delay the story by a day," said Hermione.

"The joint release that St Mungo's and the Aurors put out was that the incident was under investigation, that there were casualties, and that the names of the Aurors killed were being withheld pending notification of the family," said Luna. "For most people, that means that we release the names 24-36 hours after the family has been notified, and the body …positively identified by the family members."

"Have you told Ron or Ginny or any of them yet?" asked Hermione.

"We needed to tell you first," said Luna. "I'll get everyone here."

A few minutes later, Luna sent out a note to all of the Weasleys stating that they should all be at Harry's house by 14:00 the next day, or they'd no longer be considered family. Luna showed the message to Hermione before sending it.

"Right to the point," she said, still fighting back tears. "Remind me to never get on your bad side. I'd confiscate their wands, if I were you, though. Some of the Weasleys often don't think when confronted with a situation not to their benefit."

"I'll have Protego charms on the ready," said Luna.

\\\/

The next morning, Luna pried herself off of Hermione and got up. She got some breakfast for the two of them (some Muggle thing), and then went upstairs to borrow some clothes from Hermione, and to get some clothes for Hermione to wear.

She quickly found some clothes that fit her—a dress shirt and a longish length skirt. She then found clothes for Hermione (a long black dress that seemed to be designed to go down to the wearer's ankles). She put on the shirt and skirt, and brought the dress down to Hermione, who was still on the couch.

"Hermione, you have to wake up," said Luna.

"Five more minutes," mumbled Hermione.

Luna was getting frustrated with the witch. "Wake up or get blasted with water"

Hermione got up quickly at that point.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen," said Luna. "Some Muggle thing I found in the cupboards called 'Pop-Tarts'. You should probably take a shower. I brought you clothes."

"You're wearing my clothes," pointed out Hermione. "You look good."

"I wasn't going to go home," said Luna. "Not when you need me."

Hermione took a shower, and they ate breakfast, and then they went to the fireplace to open the Floo.

"Luna, I can't do this," said Hermione.

"You have to," said Luna. "I'll be right there for you."

Hermione gave a weak laugh. "I'm hanging off you like you're my mum," she said, before calling for the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts.

"Yes, Mrs Potter?" asked Minerva on the other side.

"May I and Luna come through? We need to see my kids," said Hermione. "Preferably before the _Daily Prophet_ comes out."

"Come through," said McGonagall. "I'll have them sent up immediately."

Luna helped Hermione through the Floo, and to the right exit.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked the Headmistress when she saw Hermione's face. Even though Hermione had just taken a shower (in fact, her hair was still wet, something that Luna normally would find attractive), the tear tracks and general exhaustion showed on her face.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," said the Headmistress.

James, Daniel, and Lily entered the room. James was a fifth-year, Daniel was a third-year, and Lily a first-year.

"Mum! Auntie Luna!" chorused the children excitedly, before seeing the expression on not only their mother's face, but the uncharacteristic expression on their Auntie Luna's face. Hermione shook her head. "Your father," was all she managed to say.

"Yesterday, Mr Harry James Potter and his Auror team were caught in an ambush by some evil wizards," said Luna, taking control of the situation, and speaking officially. "Mr Potter was hit by a spell from Mr Draco Malfoy. He did not survive. By the time he got to St Mungo's, it was too late."

"Not Harry!" said the Headmistress, shocked. She went over to comfort Hermione and the children, all of whom looked to be in a daze.

"Your mother wanted you to know before you saw it in the paper today," said Luna to the kids.

"I thought that they didn't release names until after a positive confirmation and familial notification?" asked the Headmistress.

"This is Harry Potter that we're talking about," said Luna. "I'm surprised there wasn't a special edition last night based on the rumours alone."

"Was it Death Eaters?" asked James.

"It was," said Luna. "And those poor souls who only did the Dark Lord's work under the Imperious Curse. Your father's murderer was taken down immediately, and suffered for the last 5-10 minutes of his life."

"And why did you come, Auntie Luna?" asked Lily.

 _Merlin, this is hard,_ thought Luna. "I was part of the Casualty Team yesterday. I...I had to tell your mother. She's my best friend; I had to take care of her."

"This is your first time doing this with someone you knew personally," said Daniel, who had been named after Hermione's father. He could read emotions from other people and analyse them better than most people could.

Luna nodded. "This is extremely hard for me," she said. "I'm not sure what to do at this point."

"Just give her your love," said Daniel. Luna momentarily looked shocked. _How could the kid have known that?_ Luna asked herself.

Daniel continued, "Whatever form that is, just give her your love."

"She needs you more than anyone else," said James. "I mean, even Uncle Ron and Professor Longbottom aren't able to understand her like you do."

After a couple more minutes of talking, Luna and Hermione left.

"Why aren't you at home with Ralph or whatshisname?" asked Hermione.

"I never really loved Rolf," admitted Luna. "Daddy was trying to let me 'network', I think the term is. Rolf is the grandson of Newt Scamander, and could possibly identify some of the animals I believed in."

"You didn't answer my question," said Hermione.

"Rolf left me," said Luna. "Went to the Colonies to get a divorce. Quite possibly because I didn't 'perform' well enough for him."

"I thought that was impossible,"

"There are loopholes to everything, Hermione," said Luna. "Our method of marriage was less of a ceremony and more of a contract. One that didn't stake our lives or our magic to the outcome."

At the specified time, all of the Weasleys showed up, so Luna and Hermione told everyone about Harry. At the end, Mrs Weasley started to cry and ran over to hug Hermione.

"Why couldn't you save him?" asked Ginny, just as Hermione predicted, taking out her wand and pointing it at Luna.

"It was too late," said Luna, as she noticed Ron start to break down. Even the twins looked sombre for the occasion.

"You two should come over sometime," said Mrs Weasley. "I love to cook, you know. Take care of yourselves, my daughters."

\\\/

"I'm sorry, but you have to come," said Luna. "It's an official thing."

"I know," said Hermione. "But you'll be there."

"I will be," said Luna. "You can't hold this off any longer."

"I know," she said as she got the Floo ready. "St Mungo's Morgue. Authorisation Granger-47-Tango-PI."

It was a passworded Floo address. Most people just came in through the front doors. But given her history with most of the people that found themselves there, Hermione had her own authorisation code.

"Mrs Potter, we are so sorry for your loss," said the ME. He had an American accent. "Your husband is over here."

Hermione knew by the ME's accent that he wasn't the usual ME. The usual ME was Scottish, and had worked undercover at some Muggle agency in the 70s. She kept thinking about other things, trying not to remember. Trying not to remember that her late husband was on one of these slabs.

Hermione had known that Ginny would go bat-crap crazy about this. Ginny still loved Harry Potter. Still had a crush after all these years. It had caused Ginny and Luna's friendship to deteriorate, that and the fact that Ginny never defended Luna against the people making fun of her.

Luna, one of the sweetest people on the planet. Hermione knew that Luna had a crush on her when they were still in school.

"Hermione, you have to," cut Luna's voice across her thoughts. "I know what you are trying to do."

They got to Harry's body. He must have been caught off guard. There were no signs that he was hurt. The only way that it was clear that he was dead was the fact he wasn't breathing. That and the paleness of the skin and the fact that _rigor mortis_ had set in.

" _Ik hield zoveel van je!_ _Ich liebte dich!_ " wailed Hermione.

 _There it was again, that howling,_ thought Luna. _It was heartbreaking to hear, especially 'cause she loved Hermione so much. And because Hermione loved Harry so much._

Even the ME had backed away from the noise. _One would think he never did this before,_ thought Luna. _Please, just let her get through this and the funeral._

"Mrs Potter?" asked the ME. "Please sign here." He pushed a piece of parchment in front of her, and she just barely managed to write her name in the right place.

"Ma'am, did the deceased have any Final Wishes?" asked the ME.

"If he had, he'd be taken care of Holy Michael the Archangel Ukrainian Orthodox Church, in London," said Hermione, bitterly, as she knew that the Ministry wasn't going to allow that. "But, I'm pretty sure that the Ministry wouldn't follow that order for their Saviour."

"No, they probably wouldn't, ma'am," said the ME. "His effects will be forwarded to your address within a week. _Mein Aufrichtiges Beileid,_ ma'am." 'My deepest sympathies'

"Are we done here, doctor?" asked Hermione.

"You may leave when you wish," said the ME. "If you wish to be alone with the deceased, you may do so."

Hermione prayed over Harry's body for a couple of minutes, saying all of the prayers that she could remember that were appropriate for the occasion. She performed the sign of the cross over his forehead, his chest and his shoulders and prayed silently.

Harry had joined the Orthodox Church after the Final Battle with Voldemort, as a way to ease his guilt over the deaths of that day. It had been helpful for him, especially after he'd spoken with Archpriest Basil, the rector of the church. Hermione thought that she might need to visit Fr Basil herself, so that he could tell her that Harry was a good man, that Harry was in Heaven, that the Creator was watching over him now. She certainly needed someone to talk to.

She had never gone to the church as often as he did, but she went every couple of weeks, and for Great Lent, Easter, and Christmas (at minimum). She'd usually allowed the kids to see their Grandma Molly when she went, as she didn't want any accidental magic occurring.

Hermione stayed there a minute longer before pulling the sheet over Harry's face and allowing Luna to guide her to the Floo.

\\\/

"Why?" cried Hermione when they got home. "Why did stupid Malfoy have to go and kill him? Why did he have to die?"

"You know I can't answer that, Hermione," said Luna. She knew that she didn't have this type of answer. Probably nobody did. "He thought that he was going on a mission to protect people. That's what he did—he protected people."

"And how the hell can you be so calm?"

"Because you need for me to be," answered Luna. "If I'm not here, you'll do something incredibly stupid. You just need to remember that there are many people who need you."

"The kids could survive,"

"Your children need a mother, Hermione," said Luna, using her talking-to voice. "The Weasleys and your parents need a daughter. Rose and the others need you as an aunt. _I_ need you. The Minister needs you for that House-elf Protection thing. If Harry were here, he would be calling you a coward for wanting the easy way out. Make the rest of US suffer so that you can be with your husband for all eternity."

"Luna, you don't have to do this," said Hermione. "You should go home."

"I'm not leaving you, 'Mione," said Luna. "When Mum died, I had nobody, except Dad, and he wasn't much help. He just dived deeper into _The Quibbler_ and those fantastical beasts that he kept blathering on about, and those conspiracy stories. Molly wasn't much of a help, and I didn't know you or Harry yet."

"How is it any different now?"

"When Dad died, a couple of years after the War you might remember, I had all of you," said Luna. "You helped me get through the fact that he betrayed you to Him, and the fact that my Father was gone for good. You are not alone, Hermione. You have all of us, and most importantly me, one of your best friends."

"I think that you are definitely one of my best friends," said Hermione. "Perhaps my _best_ friend."

"Perhaps you should fall asleep somewhere other than the couch tonight," suggested Luna. "While it was fairly comfortable, I believe that it would be more comfortable in a bed and proper pyjamas."

"Your place?"

"If you want," said Luna. "That's where all of my clothes are, and my money for Floo delivery."

\\\/

They packed a bag and went to Luna's house. It had been rebuilt after the War, but it still looked like a giant chess Rook. Most of the surrounding area was just as she remembered, up to and including the signs about the Dirigible Plums.

Luna opened the front door. "I've cleaned up a bit since the last time you were here," she said, slightly more airy than the last couple of days.

 _I haven't been here since the Hunt,_ thought Hermione. _I've never gone to see Luna at hers, she's always come to my place._

"My room is upstairs," said Luna. "You might recognise it from last time. I did enlarge my room a bit, as it was getting cramped. I obviously didn't live here when I was married to Mr Scamander, but I was happy to come back. It is a little quiet without Dad around."

Hermione took her bag upstairs to Luna's room. She looked at the ceiling where, just as she remembered it, but looking a bit older, was a portrait of Harry, Ron, her, Ginny, and Neville connected by the word 'Friends'.

Her bed was bigger than her previous bed. Next to her bed, on the bedside table, was a picture of Luna with her mum and also a picture of Luna with her dad.

"Ginny was my first friend, you know, but we drifted away," said Luna from the door. "You and Harry have a special place in my heart—you were the first friends to stick around. Even Neville left. He still talks to me on occasion, though. Ginny just talks to me when she wants something."

"I love your room," said Hermione. "I am touched that you love us so much that you drew a mural of us."

"Is that not what people do?"

"People commemorate their love for each other in many different ways," said Hermione. "Some people use art, some people use poetry, others write books. Some just hug each other and say 'I love you' each night."

It was hard for Hermione to explain this, as sometimes even she didn't understand human behaviour.

"We can sleep here tonight," said Luna. "Let's go downstairs, and I'll take out the menus, and we can order something on the Floo."

That was relatively new, one of the few inventions in the magical world in a while, the Delivery Service. A person would place their order via the Floo, and the food would be delivered in an average of 5-10 minutes. The food would be in special containers that would protect it from being stolen or damaged by the flames of the Floo Network.

It had actually been Justin Finch-Fletchley who came up with the idea. He had gotten **very** rich from the idea, as 10% of the delivery fee went directly to him. Compared to the Potters or the (late) Malfoys, he was still a pauper, but compared to nearly anyone else, he was rich.

Hermione decided to order from one of her favourite Indian restaurants that specialised in curries. Luna went for Italian food.

Just like the guarantee, the food showed up in five minutes. Hermione felt her Gringotts key vibrate as a receipt appeared in the air. "Only five galleons today," she said. "For the both of us. That's not bad."

After reading for a while, Hermione and Luna got into their pyjamas and fell asleep in Luna's bed.

\\\/

The next morning, Luna and Hermione were furious with the _Daily Prophet_ headlines

THE BOY-WHO-LIVED DEAD AT 33 and POTTER WIFE HAVING AFFAIR WITH MUNGOS HEALER?

It was the second headline that really got Hermione upset. The article practically accused her of having an affair with her best friend, before her husband's death. The opportunistic fleas that were the photographers for that rag had gotten a picture of Luna supporting Hermione.

The article also accused her of being a scarlet woman, whose work for the protection of House-elves should be scrapped.

She was also very much angry, as the article on her late husband didn't focus much on his life as an Auror, but more on his life at Hogwarts and defeating the Dark Lord. The bit about his career and the ambush that ended his life were squeezed into a paragraph at the top and a paragraph at the bottom of the article.

"I would never have had an affair with someone," raged Hermione. "Not while my husband was alive!"

Luna then understood that Hermione's objection to the article was the bit about them having an affair, and not the idea of a relationship.

"I could interview you for _The Quibbler_ ," said Luna. "I gave that to one of Rolf's friends after Dad died."

"Would he actually print something from you?"

"He's a journalist, an actual journalist who was trained in America," said Luna. "He trained at one of their big newspapers _The Times_ , I think it was or was there a city in there?"

" _The New York Times?_ "

"That's the one," said Luna. "They have a magical newspaper in addition to the one for the Muggles. Well, they call them 'No-Majs' there. How silly our American counterparts are."

"Luna!"

"Oh, right," said Luna with a slight grin on her face. "Do your parents get the newspaper, Hermione?"

"Both the _Prophet_ and _The Quibbler,_ " said Hermione. "Merlin, do you think we need to go explain things?"

"Perhaps you should," said Luna.

She went to see her parents that day. Her parents still in shock about the news, as their newspaper had come hours before, and they were alarmed that Hermione was in the state she was in.

Instinctively, they knew the signs of depression, and of a person wanting to be done with the world, and that was quite alarming. Once they cleared up the story about Luna, they were very grateful for her help. Each of the Grangers could tell that both girls cared deeply for each other.

At one point, Emma Granger decided to take Hermione into the kitchen so that they could make tea.

"How do you feel about that woman?" asked her mother.

"She had a crush on me in school," answered Hermione. Her mother gave an annoyed look, as Hermione hadn't answered the question. "I love her, but I'm not sure which 'love' I mean."

"Sisterly love or 'more than friendship' love, you mean?"

Hermione nodded.

"Just do what you've always done, Hermione," said her mum. "Be yourself. Just treat each other well."

"You know I will, mum," said Hermione. _Why can't that damned tea boil any quicker?_ _First, the_ Prophet _, and now my own mum._

In the other room, Luna was facing an interrogation of her own. Her answers, though, were pushing all of Daniel Granger's buttons. Luna was happy to see that the same techniques worked on Hermione's father that worked on Hermione.

"How do you really feel?" asked Dan at the end of the conversation.

"I want to let it all out, but I can't," answered Luna. "She needs me, and I need her. I'd rather see her with Harry and the kids, all happy. I know that I love her, because she is one of the greatest people I know."

"Is there going to be a funeral for Harry?" asked Dan.

"Yes, at the Ministry," said Luna. She was disgusted with Minister Shacklebolt right now. "If they really wanted to follow his wishes, they would've released him to the care of that Church he goes to. A nice, low-key funeral with nothing more than what Colin got. But, since it is Harry Potter, Saviour of the World, they are giving him a State Funeral larger than anyone's—including Dumbledore's."

"Colin was at the Battle of Hogwarts?" asked Dan. "And Dumbledore defeated the last Dark Lord—the German one."

"Dumbledore was also the Headmaster of the British Wizarding School, on the Wizard Parliament, and a well-known defender of equal rights," said Luna. "His assisted suicide/assassination was a blow to the light side."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Dan.

"I might leave my job for a while," said Luna. "I mean, Hermione needs my help, and I have enough leave time built-up. They forced me to go on holiday last year. Told me I was fired if I came to work."

"Won't that hurt your career?"

"I'm still a qualified Healer," she said. "In a few months or years or whatever, I can take a refresher course and work again. Worst case scenario, I help out at Hogwarts, and that's not a bad scenario."

Hermione and her mum came back in a few minutes later, bringing tea, and they just sat there for a while, drinking tea.

It was only after they got back to the Potter house that Hermione realised that Luna hadn't been to work.

"I'm taking a leave of absence," she responded. "I have enough money saved, and you are more important. Now, I am going to go home for a few minutes to get some things. Can I trust that you won't do anything incredibly stupid?"

"Yeah," said Hermione. Luna noticed that Hermione had taken out that Muggle wand and was pointing it at the screen on the wall.

 _A TV,_ Luna reminded herself. _And remote control._

As most of her contact with Muggle things came from the Potter's house, she was still learning. Luna Apparated away to her house, got a trunk, and cast a packing charm. It took a couple of tries, but soon, most of her important belongings were in her trunk. The clothes were hung nicely on the hooks on the inside of the trunk, the books were stacked nicely at the bottom (with a clever variant of the _Protego_ charm holding them in place), and literally, every Knut, Sickle, and Galleon that she had was in a leather pouch inside of the trunk.

Best of all, it weighed just two kilos. The number of spells embedded into the trunk was amazing. She made sure that she had the photographs of her parents, while wishing that she could take the mural down from her ceiling.

She activated the Defence Wards, which would reject anyone other than her trying to enter through the Floo, and would react...violently to anybody attempting access through the front door. The Wards weren't quite as severe as the Black's former residence, but they were secure. One of the many good things about having a Ravenclaw for a father and being a Ravenclaw herself.

 _What ever did they do with Black Manor?_ Luna questioned herself. She knew that she'd find out sooner or later.

If her research was correct, and it generally was, Black Manor located somewhere in London had impressive wards. It was said that, at full power, "Deadly" wasn't even the highest setting. "Delayed, Slow, and Torturous Deadly" were the highest level. They would incapacitate a person, transport them someplace secure, and then proceed to torture the intruder for a minimum of ten days.

Luna stopped at the grocers' on her way back to the Potter House, and picked up a couple of food items that looked easy enough to cook. She also picked up eggs, milk and bread. Molly Weasley had never shared her extensive knowledge of cooking spells, nor had her mother left her a repository of the spells she knew.

Her mother had planned to be alive longer than she had. It had been devastating for Luna, seeing her mother there after the incident, not being able to get help in time.

She Apparated back to the house with her belongings and her groceries. Hermione was watching something on the television, and as Luna was putting the groceries away, she could hear weak chuckles coming from the other room.

When she walked back into the living room, the screen was still on.

"I'm watching _Galaxy Quest._ Want to join me?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, sure," said Luna. She sat down on the couch and started to watch the film. "That man bears a striking resemblance to Professor Snape, doesn't he?"

"The resemblance is striking, isn't it?" asked Hermione. "If they ever made a film about Harry's life, that man would be the one I'd choose for Snape."

A little while later, Luna summed up the whole movie. "So they are actors, playing actors who just happen to be confused with real people by aliens."

"That's about right," said Hermione. "What time is it?"

"Around dinner time," said Luna. "Want to go to the kitchen to see what I bought today?"

They eventually were able to make something and had dinner.

"Do you want me to come tomorrow?" asked Luna. "To It?"

"Would you?" asked Hermione. "I don't know if I can handle it. Alone, I mean. Or especially alone."

"Of course I will," said Luna.

\\\/

"Luna, you cannot just sleep in the guest room," said Hermione later that night. "That would be rude."

"But they are _guest_ rooms," said Luna. "Logically, that is where I should stay."

"Logic, my ass," said Hermione. "You may sleep in the same bed as me. We did so last night, if you'll remember."

"Very well," said Luna. She put on her pyjamas and got into the bed. "See you in the morning," she said, giving Hermione a little kiss on the forehead.

"I liked that," said Hermione sleepily. "Do it again some time."

\\\/

The funeral the next day was, in a word, obscene. It was being held at Hogwarts, as it was one of the few places that had enough seating for such an event. Bigwigs from all over (including pretty much every country magical Britain had relations with) came, and nearly the entire country was shut down as people got Portkeys to the Funeral.

Hermione and Luna were wearing black dresses (Hermione's added the traditional mourning veil). Due to their status, they were placed at the front seating, right next to the Weasleys, Neville, and the UK Government Ministers.

The air was a seasonable temperature for that time of year, hovering around 10 degrees (50F). The air was crisp, and cool. There was a slight mist coming from the lake.

There was a rumour that Prince William of Wales would even show up, standing in for his grandmother, the Queen. Hermione knew that would be impossible without negating the charms that kept Muggles away. Then again, she'd read research about an experimental necklace that would negate the charms on a person-to-person basis.

The whole of Hogwarts came out to the Grounds, where the event was being held. The Potter children, wearing their best Dress Robes, were seated with Hermione and Luna. They, of course, looked devastated. Daniel looked furious that his father's funeral was being made into a political stunt. Lily looked to be a bit hacked off as well.

Kingsley came over and gave his personal condolences to Hermione and the children.

 _If you really wanted to give condolences, then you would allow him to buried properly—not made into some Merlin-be-damned tourist attraction,_ thought Hermione. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Luna was thinking approximately the same thing. Luna and Hermione were also thinking that Harry would've wanted a buffet of Butterbeer and Honeydukes Chocolate, along with Treacle Tart, none of which was present.

Not even a table with biscuits like the American Muggles. She'd heard that, in a place called "Pittsburgh" they had very elaborate tables full of biscuits (though the Americans called them 'cookies') for events like funerals, weddings, graduations.

No food or drink at all, in fact. Wizards were so boring sometimes.

Once everyone was seated, a wizard stood at a podium next to the flag-covered coffin that contained Harry's body. It was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Hermione realised. He said a couple of words about how brave Harry was, the usual stuff that you say about a hero, the usual stuff you say when you've never actually met the deceased.

Kingsley was next, praising Harry for his work ethic, and reminding everyone (though it was quite unnecessary) that Harry had defeated "Lord You-Know-Who" just metres away from where his body was lying.

Then came the Hogwarts students, perhaps the only part of this farce that Hermione approved of—those people who had known Harry personally. Ron shared a couple of stories about their time at Hogwarts, Neville talked about how Harry had founded and run the DA (after which, Neville got a round of applause from the DA members in the audience).

McGonagall was asked to speak, but she couldn't, as she had been crying the entire ceremony. Flitwick said a couple of words. Professor Slughorn showed up, despite his poor health and advanced age, and told the audience how great Harry had been, how it was too bad that Harry hadn't come his seventh year, and the usual dragon manure that he was want to spout about how he knew this famous wizard, and that well-known witch.

Then, it went back to the Government Officials. The Bulgarian Minister said a few words about the great competitor Harry was, thoughts echoed by the German ambassador and the French Ambassador. Hermione realised that Madame Maxime was at the back of the audience, trying to comfort Hagrid, who was understandably sad at the occasion.

 _At least this time he didn't try to bring Grawp._ Hermione thought to herself. _Or was Grawp one of the giants killed at the Battle of Hogwarts?_

People who didn't even know Harry Potter got up to speak, like the American Secretary of MACUSA, and the head of the Mexican Department of Magic.

Hermione was very disappointed that she hadn't simply absconded with the body, and brought it to people that would've given Harry a nice simple funeral. A funeral that included food.

The Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation got up and gave a rehearsed speech about Harry Potter, how everyone should follow his example. _He'd never even met Harry!_

Finally, after what seemed to be days of speeches, but was in reality just an hour or two, a tomb was created around Harry's coffin.

Hermione completely lost it at this point. Her children were looking at Luna to see how to comfort her. An Auror walked over to Hermione, carrying the flag that had draped Harry's coffin.

He handed her the flag.

"Mrs Potter, On behalf of the Minister for Magic and the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's service to this Country and a grateful Auror Corps."

Hermione had barely held herself together as the Auror said those words, and gave her the flag. She'd been present for the Flag Ceremony before, but it was completely different being the one receiving the flag.

Neither Hermione nor Mrs Weasley could stand properly as they tried to stand. Hagrid was stumbling around like he'd just had a keg of alcohol.

Even in her delirious state, Hermione was still considering stealing the body, so that it wouldn't become Hogwarts' new tourist attraction. It would be easy.

Luna grabbed ahold of Hermione and led her away, as Mr Weasley and Mme Maxime grabbed Molly and Hagrid, respectively. Cameras were clicking all around them. A couple of reporters tried to get Luna to say something, but she would just say "No Interviews" and Ginny would point her wand in their faces.

Luna hadn't noticed that Ginny was following them until their third or fourth encounter with a reporter. Eventually, Ginny had enough. Luna could hear her screaming obscenities at the reporters and giving them a talking-to.

"How does she feel?" repeated Ginny. "She just lost the love of her life. How the hell do you _think_ she feels? Fuck off before I make you eat your own intestines! I'll have my Beaters shoot Bludgers at you!"

\\\/

All of the emotions that Hermione had been feeling the last couple of days caught up to her. She didn't really have that much energy by the time she and Luna got home. The kids had decided to stay at Hogwarts to continue classes normally.

Luna had forcefully told McGonagall to send them home if she thought they couldn't cope.

"Stay near me," commanded Hermione of Luna. "Do we have any alcohol?"

"No, we don't," said Luna, not sure if there was alcohol or not in the house. She wouldn't have given it to Hermione in this state, anyway. "Alcohol in a depressive state like you are in is not recommended."

"Why did Ginny defend us?" slurred Hermione, almost in an impression of if she'd had a large quantity of alcohol. "The other day, she was all for blaming you."

"I'm sure that she wanted to apologise," said Luna. "Just like her brother, Ginny has been known to say some unkind things."

"I'm going to watch some television," said Hermione. "You want food now or later?"

"We can get food later," said Luna, getting as close to Hermione as she could and hugging her.

"Feels good," said Hermione as she took the remote and started looking for something to watch. "You ever seen _Star Wars_?"

"Is that a Televisions?"

"It's a movie," said Hermione. She punched the 'rent' button on the remote. "You'll love it."

Hermione didn't feel like finding her Blu-Ray set of the movies, so she started the movie on the TV. The fanfare came on, and the music started.

Luna seemed to enjoy the movie, and was disappointed when the movie came to an end two hours later.

"Why did it say 'Episode IV'?" asked Luna. "Did we miss the first three? It was a very good movie. Are there more?"

"At first, George Lucas, the writer, only made the second three," explained Hermione. "He made the first three twenty years later. There are even rumours that a new _Star Wars_ film is going to come out late 2015."

"Do you have any more?"

"Look on that shelf," said Hermione. "There should be a box that says 'Star Wars'."

"It's colourful," said Luna once she got up and went to the shelf. "Should I give it to you?"

"You should watch and learn," said Hermione. "See this device here? That's the BluRay player."

Hermione then took Luna through all of the steps to turn on the Blu-Ray player, place the disc in, and turn the TV to the right setting.

"It's almost 17:00, Luna," said Hermione once she got the movie in. "Don't you want something to eat?"

"Not hungry," said Luna. "Wanna watch _Star Wars._ "

"Then I have the perfect idea," said Hermione. She went out into the kitchen, and opened the cupboard. _The popcorn is still there_ , she thought. She took out a couple of bags, and put them in the microwave.

"What's that sound?" asked Luna from the other room.

"You'll see in a minute," replied the other witch. Hermione got her big popcorn bowls out, and dumped the contents of the bags into the bowls. She added some melted butter, and shook the bowls to distribute the butter through the popcorn. She then got a handful of napkins and brought them in.

"What's this?"

"A Muggle food called 'popcorn'," said Hermione. "You'll need a napkin to clean your hands."

"Why did you bring it?"

"It's a rather filling dish," said Hermione. "That means we don't have to make dinner. Plus, it's fun to eat while watching a movie."

"Okay," said Luna, trying out a piece of popcorn, while trying to get as close to Hermione as possible.

By the time _Star Wars: Episode I_ was over, Hermione knew that she had a new Star Wars convert. She was still awake, so she put in _Episode II_ , but put her foot down that it was the last one of the night.

"You seem happier," said Luna after the movie.

"More at peace," corrected Hermione. "Losing Harry is devastating, and there will always be a hole in my heart. But _Star Wars_ always cheers me up, at least a little."

"Why didn't you watch it the other night?"

"It would not have been appropriate," said Hermione. " _Star Wars_ is appropriate tonight. _Galaxy Quest_ was appropriate the other night."

They stayed on the couch for another hour, hugging each other, before going to bed. That night, Hermione returned the kiss Luna gave her the previous night.

 _Was that only last night?_ Hermione thought to herself. _It seems like so much longer._

As she fell asleep, she thought she heard Luna say, "I liked that. Do that again sometime."

That night, Hermione had an odd dream. It was very detailed, as usual, and it included Harry. Or rather, a Force-ghost version of Harry.

"Hmm, I suppose this is like that episode of _The Big Bang Theory_ ," said the ghost.

"Harry, how can you be here?" asked Hermione.

"You made me come here," said Harry. "Your subconscious is hallucinating a version of me. A rather accurate version of me, if you forget about the Jedi robes, the blue halo around me, the lightsaber and the fact that we're in the swamp of fucking Dagobah. I am more than a dream, less than a ghost, Hermione."

"Why are you here?"

"You can't keep on like you have been, Hermione," he said. "You deserve to be happy. As I am in Paradise, I could see what you were thinking the other day, and Luna was right. As usual, the needs of the many—the children, the Weasleys, Luna, Neville, all of them—outweigh the needs of the few."

"Or the one," said Hermione, completing the quote. "Their needs outweigh my needs."

"Very much so," said Harry. "The Creator saw that your subconscious needed this, so he sent me. But, I'm sorry, this is a one-time deal. Our children need you, Luna needs you."

"Luna doesn't need me," said Hermione.

"She needs you more than anything, 'Mione," said the ghost. "Remember how she said that she _had_ a crush on you? One part of that sentence is not correct."

"Luna still loves me?" she asked. "Of course she does. But does she love me that way?"

"She loves you as much or more than I ever did," said Harry. "That's the reason she never truly loved Rolf. I'm quite sure that if she could have, she would have gone out with both of us."

"Why did you have to leave?"

"I didn't practise CONSTANT VIGILANCE, Hermione," said Harry. "I wasn't paying full attention, and Malfoy got a lucky shot—his Killing Curse didn't kill me straightaway, but just enough time to get me to hospital. Damn, if that thing doesn't hurt each time."

"Your crew got out of danger. Your sacrifice saved them, as they realised that it was an ambush," said Hermione. "Malfoy was killed—they say it took him five, ten minutes to die. Since you got Malfoy off the streets, you probably saved us all."

"I'm telling you, Hermione, before I have to go, have a good life," said Harry. "Remember my idea about a TARDIS house, remember all the good things. But, you're meant for better things than a loveless widow, wishing for her life to end."

"It may take awhile, but I'll get there," said Hermione.

"Make sure of it," said Harry. "I have been, and always shall be your friend. Just listen to your heart. Always, listen to your heart."

Harry made the famous Spock gesture. "He's up here, by the way—Leonard Nimoy is with us up here. But I'm sorry I can't be there for you and the kids. Please, just Live Long and Prosper. The Force will be with you, always."

He started to fade away and Hermione started shouting his name, imploring him not to go. She then started to hear another voice, a female voice, shouting her name.

"What?" asked Hermione groggily as she woke up to find Luna shaking her awake.

"It looked like you were having a bad dream," said Luna. "Did the humdingers get you?"

"It was a good dream, but it was also sad," said Hermione. "Can we talk about this in the morning?"

Luna looked over at the clock. "Technically, it is morning. 01:17."

Hermione sighed. "We're alike in so many ways," she said. "Our inability to understand human behaviour and occasionally, common sayings. I meant 'Morning' as in, when the sun rises or sometime around 08:00 or so."

"I don't care how long it takes, Hermione," said Luna as Hermione fell back to sleep, right next to her best friend. "I will always be here for you."

\\\/

That morning, both women woke up refreshed at 08:00. They went downstairs, and they made breakfast.

"You realise that this house isn't completely Muggle," said Hermione as they were cleaning up the dishes afterwards. "You can use Magic here."

"I know," said Luna. "I'm just allowing you more time to collect your thoughts. It's too bad when they get lost and you have to collect them, isn't it?"

A few minutes later, they were finished with the dishes, and went into the living room. "You said that your dream was happy, that it was sad. Want to talk about it?"

"It was Harry," said Hermione. "Harry, in my dream, was dressed like a Jedi, and needed to give me advice."

"I can see how that could be happy and sad at the same time," said Luna. "I had a couple of dreams about my mother shortly after her death, and then once again after I'd met you and Harry. She told me to let you in. That you and Harry could help me."

"He told me that he was sorry and that Malfoy still cannot cast the Killing Curse worth a damn," said Hermione. "Malfoy's Killing Curse does the job, just not instantaneously like usual. Like Voldemort's. He also told me that you have a secret, hmm? He told me to take care of the kids, and that he was disappointed with my depressive attitude. The suicidal tendencies that have cropped up the last couple of days. He quoted _Star Trek: '_ The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one.' and _Star Wars_ , too. It was happy, good, but sad. He told me this was a one-time deal, and I believe him."

"A secret?" asked Luna. "I have a secret?"

"Apparently, you've been lying to me for quite a while," said Hermione. Luna looked shocked. "You always use the past tense about a certain 'crush' in your youth."

"If that make you feel uncomfortable, I'll leave," said Luna, worried. Her part in this was twofold: comfort the girl and get the girl, though she really could compromise on the second bit. She didn't know anyone else who could comfort Hermione in a satisfactory way.

"No," said Hermione. "Harry told me to trust my heart. While I'm not sure that I am ready for a full relationship yet, I would love for you to be my best friend. Maybe 'more than best friend, but not friends-with-benefits'-type friend."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Good friends who are in a physical relationship," said Hermione. "At least, that's what I think it means. It's a Muggle term."

"I'd be open to such a friendship," allowed Luna. "I'm here for you. I'll take things as slowly as you want."

\\\/

The next day was one of the last loose ends associated with Harry's death—his will. Luna and Hermione both received summons the day before for the event, which would take place at Gringotts on 4 December 2013. Again, Hermione put on black clothing with the veil. Traditionally in the Wizarding World, Hermione would wear a veil in public for at least a week.

The older tradition suggested that a woman's status would be denoted by a bird on their hat. Augusta Longbottom had followed this older tradition by wearing a vulture—the sign of a widow.

They walked into the Bank, and were directed to a spot approximately 100 m away. They walked into the office, which was very large inside. There were already mourners there, including Hagrid, McGonagall, the Weasleys, and the Potter children. Neville came in a few minutes later. Astoria Malfoy, Draco's widow, came in last. She put her wand on the table, and then walked to the opposite side, holding her hands in a gesture that suggested that she was unarmed.

"Everyone here?" grumbled the goblin-in-charge. "Very well, we have a Memory Will that will be activated."

An image of Harry appeared above the Pensieve, and started to talk.

 _To all of those who are in attendance, I wish you well, and I'm sorry that I won't be there for you any longer. This is the will of Harry James Potter, of Number 17 Blackwater Ln, Crawley, West Sussex, England._

 _While my wishes are to have a funeral at Michael the Archangel Ukrainian Orthodox Church in London, I am sure that this Will will not be activated until after the Ministry has made my body into a tourist attraction._

 _As certified by my Healer, I am fit and in perfect mental health. Hopefully, this Will is not activated for a very long time, but given my job, it will probably activate sooner rather than later._

 _If Draco Malfoy caused or contributed to my death, and has not already been killed, I can provide evidence of his Treachery, and authorise the Goblin Nation to remove his head. Preferably, before his heart has stopped beating. If he has already been killed in any fashion, then good for you, and I'm sorry to Astoria. Your husband made some poor decisions and has paid for them. Maybe my death caused the Aurors to grow a backbone._

 _Please, however, do not count the sins of the father against the son. If Malfoy has reproduced, try to make sure the child is not ostracised for his father's crimes. I would hope that Malfoy's offspring is treated just like any other child._

 _Astoria, if you wish, I can have the next Lord Black dissolve your marriage, as technically, Family Malfoy was a vassal family of the Blacks._

 _My first request is to Mr Rubeus Hagrid, I apologise for my death, and hope that Ms Hermione Potter will give you money to visit Romania, especially in the Dragon Preserves. In addition, for being my first friend, I give you ten-thousand Galleons._

 _My second request is to Headmistress McGonagall. It is so heartwarming to call you that, as you've always been a hard worker, and you have always put the students' safety before your own. Even if you aren't Headmistress any longer, then I give you ten-thousand Galleons to outfit the Quidditch teams at Hogwarts with new brooms. When I look down from Paradise, I want to see that Quidditch is more fair than it was in my time. Also, a personal ten-thousand for you._

 _To my surrogate mother and father, Mrs Molly and Mr Arthur Weasley, I leave thirty-thousand Galleons. You may use that at your own discretion. However, I also leave Mr Arthur Weasley £10,000 to use on any Muggle appliances he wishes. Mr Weasley, you may want to consult Hermione about that._

 _To the other Weasleys, I hope that you are well. I hope that William is secure and happy in Gringotts, and with our favourite Veela. Charles, I wish you well with the dragons. George, I have something special for you: an additional gift, as it were. Ron, lead the Cannons to victory. Ginny do the same with the Harpies. Each of you gets ten-thousand, except for any that are married at the time of my death, who get twenty-thousand._

 _Ginny, I know that you never got over your obsession with me. I always loved you, but only as a sister. I hope that you didn't do anything_ too _stupid when you heard of my death. I think that you probably threatened the nearest Healer when you heard, so if that's the case, Hermione gets 50 extra Galleons. If not, you get fifty extra._

 _Ron, you were my first friend at Hogwarts; please don't be too disappointed. I was looking forward to when you finally led the Cannons to their first ever League Title, retired and joined the Aurors. My brother, I leave to you all Quidditch items not claimed by my children._

 _To George Weasley, you're still looking "hole-y". I bet that you didn't know that I'd been buying shares in Zonko's for a while now. Take my shares, and make Weasley Wizarding Wheezes a worldwide phenomenon. Any shares of WWW that I owned, and/or any profits I may have received may go either to George Weasley, Hermione Potter, Luna Potter, or a charity for orphaned wizard children._

 _Percy, I hope that our relationship got better as the years got on. Personally, if it did, it was probably a front, as I hated you for throwing away your family. You redeemed yourself slightly by coming to fight with us at the Battle of Hogwarts, but at the time I wrote this, I still hadn't forgiven you fully. You got the ten-thousand because you were a member of my family._

 _Bill and Charlie, I didn't know you quite as well as your other brothers (and sister), but I wish you well in your future endeavours. Charlie, take Hagrid to see Norberta: that's an order._

 _Neville, I enjoyed my friendship with you over the years. I was overjoyed to see you finally believe in yourself in our fifth year. Look at the way you fought at the Ministry, and the way you ran the Resistance during the Death Eaters' control of the school. You have been a friend from our first year, until the day you hear this. You get fifteen-thousand Galleons._

 _If I'm correct, the only people that haven't received something are my own children, my lovely wife, and Luna._

 _Luna was a very special person to me. She has admitted that she had a crush on multiple Potters at various points in her life. While I'm assuming that she's still with Rolf Scamander, I always knew that she wasn't completely happy with him. Luna, find someone and be happy. You marriage contract did not have clauses for losing your life and/or magic if the contract is broken. Luna gets ten-thousand. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to join you and your husband on your search for various creatures. I am glad, however, that you became a Healer. You'll be good at it._

 _Hermione, the love of my life, is given Control of the Potter vaults until James turns 25. Then, forty-five per cent of the vault plus Fifty-thousand Galleons should go to her. Hermione, I'll repeat what I said to Luna: find someone and be happy. The years that we had together between when we met, when we got married, and now were the happiest of my life, especially when I was near you. While I was hoping that we could spend the rest of our lives together, that is obviously not the case. Most likely, the final thought that I had before I left the mortal plane was "Ow, this hurts." Probably the second-to-last thought I had was how much I'd miss you. Don't let yourself be destroyed by my death. I don't want you to join me here for another 100-150 years, minimum. If you find someone else, that's great. Just be happy._

 _Hermione, I also direct you to give your parents something significantly large, say £30,000-£40,000. As Muggles cannot benefit_ directly _from a Wizard's will, I have to do things differently._

 _James, Daniel, and Lily Potter: I'm so sorry that I'm not going to be there for you, as you leave Hogwarts, and all the usual teenaged stuff. Each of you gets a one-time deal of ten-thousand that I certainly hope can last you until you can find a job. Ask your mum or Uncle George about budgeting. They'll help you with that._

 _At age 25, James Potter becomes the Lord Potter, with full control of what's left of my vaults. Assuming that the Ministry hasn't taken it away, at age 25, Daniel Potter will become the Lord Black, with control of what's left of_ those _vaults. Lily will be the Lady Evans at age 25. I found out that my mother was actually a descendent of Squibs: her great-grandmother, on her father's side, I believe. There was also Squib ancestry on her mother's side as well._

 _If Hermione is not dead, then she becomes the Interim Lord Potter, Lord Black, and Lady Evans until the aforementioned ages._

 _If Hermione and I are both dead at this point, custody of any Potter children under the age of 17 goes to Miss Luna Lovegood, Mr Neville Longbottom, Mr and Mrs Dan and Emma Granger, or Molly and Arthur Weasley. Their chosen guardian becomes the Interim Lord Potter, Black and Evans._

 _For the reasons stated in the next paragraph, the children should never enter the custody of any member of the Dursley family, including, but not limited to, Dudley, Petunia (née Evans), Vernon, or Marjorie._

 _I also direct Luna Lovegood, Hermione Potter, or their chosen representative, to monitor members of the Dursley family. If any of their children show signs of magic, intervene immediately. Set monitors on their house if you have to. The Dursleys are not to be trusted blindly with a magical child._

 _It's too bad that Muggles can't come to this, as I would've berated them about their treatment of me, and would have given them fifty Galleons, that I would hope Gringotts would refuse to change to Muggle money. Maybe I'll manage to set something else up for my 'loving' relatives._

 _At this point in the programming, I left something for Kingsley Shacklebolt if the Ministry did not interfere with my burial. I wanted a simple burial, people, not a bloody political event with everyone in the whole damned country looking at my coffin before making a mausoleum. I wanted a Christian burial._

 _Not many of you knew this, but I became an Orthodox Christian to soothe my soul after the Final Battle. The people that were killed because I hadn't killed old Snakeface yet. The teachings of the Orthodox Church really helped me. I bet none of you, except for Hermione, knew why I simply would not work certain days, like 7 January or Sundays from 9 until noon. Maybe you can all pray for my soul later._

 _I hope that everyone has a good life, Live Long and Prosper_

 _Harry Potter_

 _PS: I bet there wasn't any food or drink at my funeral. The wizards could take a couple of cues from the Irish or those Pittsburgh No-Majs (known to you as 'Muggles'). Damn wizards, and damn Kingsley Shacklebolt._

There were lines in Harry's will that almost made Hermione want to chuckle, especially the line at George's bequest. Most of it was very sad.

The dark haired woman approached Hermione. "Milady, I wish for the Protection of the Blacks."

"Mrs Malfoy, do you really want this?" asked Hermione.

"I wish to be Astoria Greengrass again," said the dark haired woman. "If I have to be a servant of the Blacks to do so, I will."

"How do I do this?" Hermione asked Luna.

"Just say that as the acting Lord Black, you dissolve their marriage," responded Luna.

"As acting Lord Black, I dissolve the marriage of the late Draco Lucius Malfoy and Astoria Elizabeth Greengrass," said Hermione. Her son repeated the words, as he was the future Lord Black.

"Thank you, Mrs Potter," said Astoria before walking away. Hermione was pretty sure that the woman had no children—somehow, it had taken longer than he expected for Malfoy to impregnate her. They'd been married 13 years, as Hermione remembered the announcement of their marriage was right near the same time she had Daniel.

Those of her colleagues that were Purebloods marrying other Purebloods seemed to have more trouble conceiving than any other combination. Of course, Hermione knew that this was due to the limited gene pool available.

The children came over and hugged their mother, who tried to reassure them. James certainly hadn't been expecting to be the future Lord Potter quite so soon. After a minute, the children hugged Luna.

"You help our mum out, Auntie Luna," said Lily. Luna smiled.

"Of course I will," she said. "I will always help out your mum."

"Let's all go to the pub," suggested Ron. "Have a drink in Harry's memory."

"Something to eat, as well," said Luna. "One needs to balance out any alcohol by water, food, or exercise. That's a medical fact."

Everyone agreed, so they went down to the Leaky Cauldron, and got meals and drinks.

"Not too much," said Luna to Hermione. "I don't really want to Apparate with a drunk. Plus, too much alcohol is not good under your current circumstances."

"To Harry," said Hermione, after they got their drinks.

"To Harry," the rest of the group repeated.

Tom was serving some fish and chips that afternoon, so they ordered, and the food was out in a couple of minutes.

"Tom's thinking of retiring," said Neville. "Hannah is looking into buying the place."

"Have you asked her to marry you, yet?" asked Ron.

"This New Years'," replied Neville. "Harry made me realise just how short life can be. Sorry, Hermione."

"I know that you don't mean anything by that," she replied. "Life is short, and if you don't take advantage of your opportunities, they're gone for good. Fortunately, I was able to have two handsome boys and an absolutely stunning daughter before Harry died. Only a month after our anniversary."

"You still holding up?" asked Neville. "I couldn't imagine if I lost Hannah, and I'm not even married to her yet."

"Luna is a big help," replied Hermione. After they were finished eating, they had a couple more drinks (and Hermione switched to Pumpkin Juice, so as to not upset her minder), and then went to their respective homes.

"Are you sure that you can handle being in school?" Hermione had asked the kids before they left with the Headmistress.

"We're Harry Potter's children," said Daniel. "We get enough looks as it is."

"But we have each other," said James, tussling Lily's hair ("Will you please stop that!" she exclaimed). "And we have our friends"

"Always make sure to tell your friends how much you appreciate them," said Luna. "Before it happened, I didn't get a chance to tell your father. He knew it, though. But always appreciate your friends."

"'Course, Auntie Luna," chorused the children.

"Take good care of them, Minerva," said Hermione.

"I always do, Hermione," answered the Headmistress.

\\\/

"Have I told you how much I appreciate this, Luna?" asked Hermione after they got home. It was now approximately 15:30.

"Multiple times, I believe," said Luna. "Can we watch more _Star Wars_?"

 _Luna was definitely a convert,_ thought Hermione as she put in the disc for _Star Wars: Episode III._

"Oh, shit," exclaimed Hermione after the movie. "I haven't been to the Ministry for days!"

"You are on indefinite medical leave, Hermione," said Luna. "The Minister has your job waiting for you if and when you decide to return."

"If?"

"You could have a change of career," said Luna. "Take up teaching or something. I'm sure that Minerva would offer you a job if she knew you were interested."

"What about you?" asked Hermione. "I don't want you to be left in the cold."

"Is that a Muggle expression?"

"I don't want you to have to be alone," said Hermione.

"Like I said to your parents, I could take up a job as an Assistant Healer at the school," said Luna. "Mme Pomfrey is very much overworked. I could help see the patients."

"I suppose you are very qualified," said Hermione. "I mean, you've worked at St Mungo's for eleven years or so now."

Luna gave Hermione a hug, and stayed as close as she could to the other witch. "I really like being here, Hermione," said Luna. "I just wish that it were under better circumstances."

"I know, Luna," said Hermione. "I like having you here, too."

\\\/ A/N: If you don't want a vague description of a Church Service, skip to the next section

That Sunday, 8 December, both Hermione and Luna Apparated to London to go to church, both wearing their usual (for these days) black. A few of the parishioners greeted them before the actual Liturgy took place. Hermione made sure to light a candle in the appropriate area of the church.

She assisted Luna through the Liturgy, as an outsider (like Luna) might be a little lost and the rituals very unfamiliar.

Despite it not being a part of the rubrics for a Sunday Liturgy, the priest and the deacon prayed the Litany for the Departed in its usual place. Hermione knew that generally, that Litany was reserved for non-Sundays, but that some churches did it every week.

As she wasn't an Orthodox Christian, Luna had to stay behind during the Distribution of Communion (something only given to Orthodox who have properly prepared for the service). There was the closing prayer, and then Fr Basil started the panikhída, the memorial service traditionally done at certain intervals after a person had 'Fallen Asleep in the Lord'.

Luna was quite moved by the beauty of the church, and of the Liturgy itself. _This Jesus person seemed to be a nice guy_ , she thought. The sad beauty of the prayers sung by the people for her late friend moved her, and she was nearly in tears. Luna wasn't quite expecting the service to last quite as long as it did, though.

Hermione listened to the prayers. Even though half of the prayers were in Ukrainian, there was a type of beauty to them. The psalms, the Kontakion, the Troparion of the dead, the Alleluia, they all formed a service that was sad, but at the same time beautiful. Archpriest Basil was constantly swinging the censer throughout the service, as a symbol of the prayers being transported to Heaven.

At the end of the service, of course, was the solemn singing of "Memory Eternal." This brought both Hermione and Luna to the brink of tears.

After the service, they went to venerate the cross. Then, they headed downstairs to the Meeting Room for coffee hour. There, as they grabbed a couple of things to eat for the communal breakfast, they were greeted and given condolences by the other parishioners. A couple of minutes later, Fr Basil finished the after-Liturgy services, and came down to greet everyone.

As was his usual, he was wearing a black double-breasted cassock, with his gold pectoral cross hanging at his neck.

"Hello," greeted the priest. His voice was low, but it carried. He was a tall balding man, about 185 cm tall, 125 kg. He had a brown beard and moustache, and had kind looking eyes and face. "I'm Father Basil."

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she replied. "It's my first time here."

"What did you think?" asked the priest.

"It was thought-provoking," said Luna. "It was beautiful."

"The music is there to focus on the message," said the priest. "Praying to God. Making you think about God and His great works."

"The memorial service was sad, but beautiful," she said.

"We believe in the Resurrection," said the priest. "One day, we will all be risen to Heaven to join with Our Lord."

Fr Basil turned to Hermione. "I am so sorry for your loss, Mrs Potter."

"Thank you, Father," responded Hermione. "I always enjoy the service, it certainly fulfils its purpose of making me feel God, think about Him."

"How did Harry die?" asked the priest. "I haven't seen anything on the news about a policeman being killed."

"Harry was Special Branch," said Hermione. "Literally, nobody knows what his Unit was doing. It's all very classified."

"Ahh, so that's why I haven't heard of Our Brother's death through the normal means," said the priest. He turned back to Luna. "So, what do you do?" he asked kindly.

"I am a Doctor," said Luna. "I'm not often in town, but when I heard about Harry's death, I just had to come."

"Noble profession," said the priest. He put out his hand for Luna to shake. "Nice meeting you, Dr Lovegood."

Hermione put out her hands, and the priest made a blessing gesture over them. "Peace be with you, Hermione. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to the other parishioners."

The priest walked away, and said the blessing for the meal. Soon, the meal was over, and the women went home.

\\\/ END RELIGIOUS STUFF

"That was a nice service," said Luna after they'd changed out of their dress clothes. She would've preferred to wear white or some other bright colour, but had been told that would've been inappropriate.

Hermione hated this all black outfit as well. She was forced to wear it by tradition but, just like Luna, would've preferred some colour. The all-black outfit made her look like a female version of Professor Snape (except without the greasy hair).

"When is the next Hogsmeade Visit?" asked Hermione.

"Want me to mail to find out?" asked Luna in return. Hermione nodded her head. Luna wrote a note, and the Potter's owl appeared. Luna tied the note to the owl's leg, and the bird took off.

A/N:

This takes place starting roughly 30 November 2013 (I didn't assign an actual date until farther into the writing process). Death: 30 November, Weasley/Children notification: 1 December, Granger's house: 2 December, funeral: 4 December

As the first _Star Wars_ Blu-Rays came out on 12 September (in Britain/Region 2/B) or 16 September (USA/Region 1/A), this is not anachronistic

Someone might ask: "Why Orthodox? You made up that church as there aren't any Orthodox Churches in the whole of Britain."

Answer: There are a couple of Orthodox Churches in Britain, but certainly not Michael the Archangel Ukrainian Orthodox Church (which, among other places, is in Woonsocket, RI, USA. Note: the Holy Archangel Michael is (one of) the patron saint of England and Ukraine). The reason that a lot of my characters tend to go to the Orthodox Church for counselling is that 1) I consider myself to be Orthodox, 2)In my view, magic and religion aren't necessarily incompatible, 3)As a consequence of point 1), it is what I know best

I could've had him going to an Anglican church (which I've seen before in fanfics), or Roman Catholic or (as I sometimes do), make him not religious at all, but for Anglican and Catholic, I would be writing very generically (even more than I do now)

May the Lord God remember you in His Kingdom, always now and forever, Amen


	10. The Beast and the Auror

The Beast and the Auror

by coolhacker1025

Harry found himself outside of a castle. There seemed to be a localised weather field around the castle that seemed to create an eternal winter. Harry thought it strange, as the field only extended less than five kilometres from the castle.

It was rather cold, so Harry went to knock on the door.

"Hello!" a voice replied. Harry opened the door, and saw a talking candelabra.

"Hello," replied Harry to the candelabra. "Who are you? More importantly, where am I?"

"You are in my Master's castle," replied the candelabra. "I am Lumière, one of master's servants. Trying to help my Master fall in love with a girl from a little provincial town."

"Why?"

"Years ago, our Master was not a nice man—he was a prince, spoiled, selfish and unkind. One night in the dead of winter, around Christmas, I believe, an old woman came to the castle and offered a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold."

"He turned her away, didn't he," said Harry.

"Three times," confirmed Lumière. "She reminded him each time that beauty was from within, but he refused. After the third time, as she transformed into a beautiful Enchantress, she cast a spell on the castle that caused all of us to turn into this. The Master himself got turned into a hideous beast, as the Enchantress could see no love in his heart."

"How long does the spell last?"

"She gave him the rose, and said that if he doesn't find love before his twenty-first year, he will remain a beast forever."

"And you?"

"We will die if that happens," said the candelabra mournfully.

"I suppose I could help out," said Harry. "I know something of magic."

They went upstairs, and saw that the Beast was leading Belle to the library. She seemed to look extremely familiar.

"Ah, wouldn't it be nice to be human again?"

\\\/

"Who are you?" demanded the Beast as he came down the stairs a while later. Apparently, Lumière had felt the need to break out into a song and dance number about how he would like to be human again.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he replied. He saw no sign of recognition in the Beast's eyes. "I'm here to help you."

"How?" asked the girl standing next to the Beast.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I don't know anyone of that name," said the girl. "My name is Belle."

"Well, Belle, I know a bit about magic, so I can help your friend out," said Harry. "Mr Beast, do you renounce all evil, and have you learned your lesson, etc., etc., etc.?"

"I have," said the Beast. "It was unkind of me to turn away the old woman. I have found that my years of solitude have been excruciating."

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the Beast. A complex Arithmantic equation appeared. He looked through it, nodding and "Uh-huh"-ing every so often.

"I have a solution," he said. "Mind you, I've put a little bit of a reminder in, but I'll be able to transform you and your castle back into humans. The catch is, it'll hurt like hell, and I don't have any pain relief potions with me."

"A reminder?" demanded the Beast, who instantly calmed down when Belle touched his arm.

"If you are ever truly unkind again, the spell will kick in again," said Harry. "But I am limiting it to just you. No need to punish the servants for the sins of the master."

"Belle, you might want to move away from the Prince," said Harry. "Preferably, outside of the castle where you cannot hear him screaming."

She nodded and left the castle, staying close, in case the wolves attacked again.

Harry cast his spell, and for five minutes, the Prince screamed as he was transformed into a human. As soon as the Prince was turned into a human, the rest of his staff were returned to their original forms.

"How may I ever thank you?" asked the Prince.

"Don't thank me yet, the struggle is only half over," said Harry. "I've just detected that a powerful magical entity has entered the premises."

"You broke my spell," stated a furious woman coming into the room. Harry thought that she looked like a cross between Bellatrix Lestrange and Ginny Weasley.

"What you did was wrong!"

"He needed to be taught a lesson!"

"Not that way," shouted Harry. "He's learned his lesson. Turning you away was unkind at the time."

"Spoiled little brat," said the Enchantress.

"I believe that your actions have caused almost more harm than not," said Harry.

"You will die, and I will have control over _my_ kingdom once again!"

The enchantress shot a spell at Harry, who expertly blocked it. He sent a spell of his own, before accidentally knocking her out a window.

\\\/

Harry woke up. He was in bed, with his wife Hermione.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"Odd dream," said Harry.

"About the War?"

"No, it was different," said Harry. "You were being held hostage by a beast..."

\\\/

"And you managed to defeat the Evil Enchantress?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I wouldn't say that she was evil," said Harry. "Just more off her rocker than Dumbledore ever was."

"And how did I get cast in the role of Belle?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, it just seemed right," said Harry. "I should try to get some more sleep. I've got work in the morning."

"You could call off, and we could do more _pleasurable_ things," suggested Hermione in a flirty tone.

"Go to bed, you evil witch," said Harry, as he tried to get back to sleep.

A/N: This is all a reference to the fact that Emma Watson plays Belle in the 2017 version of _Beauty and the Beast_. Originally, she had a much bigger part in this story, but I just couldn't fit it in.


	11. Harry Potter and the Jedi Order

The Way of the Jedi

a Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover fanfiction

Spoilers: All seven books (EWE) for _Harry Potter,_ anything from _Star Wars_

Setting: A couple of days after the Battle of Endor (4 ABY)

\\\/

"Harry Potter, where the hell are we?" asked Hermione Granger, as she picked herself off the ground. It was a forested area, but she could see a city in the distance.

"I have no clue yet, Hermione," said her companion, Harry Potter, who was also picking himself up. "We should head towards the city."

Hermione took something out of her bag. "Sensors are indicating that the level of technological advancement is very high."

"Well, just hope that we can do what we always do," said Harry. "Try to fit in, and then talk our way out of trouble."

They approached the city, and they realised that Hermione's sensor device was correct. They saw a spaceship lift off from a building, and then they saw someone blasting another person with some type of laser gun.

"I think you're going to like it here, assuming we survive," said Harry. "I think that we've landed somewhere in the _Star Wars_ world."

"Again?" asked Hermione, groaning. "That's the third time in, what, five centuries that we've done this? First it was those stupid humans with their space travel, then it was the Daleks and Cybermen and lots of running, then fighting bad guys with and as Iron Man! When the hell is this going to stop?"

"I have no clue, Hermione," he responded. "And I liked being a companion of the Fourteenth and Fifteenth Doctors."

Ever since Harry had returned from the dead in the Hogwarts' Forest, every couple of centuries, he and Hermione would find themselves in a different universe.

They had really thought they were fucked the first time, as they'd ended up on the _Enterprise (_ no bloody A, B, C, _or_ D). They literally had to catch up to _Star Trek_ levels of tech in about a month. Then, they realised that they had to keep a very low profile.

Naturally, they'd failed at that, but nobody seemed to notice a pair of humans with long lifespans. They'd lasted there a couple hundred years, living through Kirk, Picard, Janeway and many others. They'd faced so much during that time.

Hermione's scanning device came from that universe.

After that, they found themselves in a world where _Doctor Who_ was real. Harry would be the first to admit that the Fourteenth Doctor was _really_ good-looking, and something about them had merited an invitation to travel with the Doctor on the TARDIS. They had to leave partway through their time with the Fifteenth Doctor, as she'd started to notice something was up.

Their general fitness came from that universe, along with a scarf (currently hidden in Harry's bag) that someone (Hermione) had borrowed (stolen) from the Doctor's wardrobe. Neither of them would actually admit to having that piece of clothing.

Their last trip had been to the _Avengers_ universe, where first they'd fought with the _Avengers,_ until the originals got too old. Hermione and Harry had taken turns with the Iron Man armour for the past fifty years (from their perspective).

That had been interesting, as that universe, with the exception of Tony Stark's tech, was the least advanced of the universes they been to. Hermione was pretty sure that Harry had some tech from that universe hidden in his bag as well. They always had their bags packed, nicking interesting stuff now and then, as they never knew when they'd find themselves somewhere else.

Now, they appeared to be on a planet in the _Star Wars_ universe.

"Do you think our powers will translate here?" asked Hermione.

Just then, a group of white-suited man approached. Hermione noticed that the suits were some type of armour. "Let's see some identification." commanded the lead.

"You don't need to see my identification," said Harry, calling on his magic.

"I don't need to see your identification," said the stormtrooper.

"I can go about my business," said Harry.

"Go about your business," said the stormtrooper.

The stormtroopers walked off, and Harry and Hermione headed into the city. "Yes, Hermione, I think that our powers will translate perfectly. Now, I think that I see a pub over there. We should analyse where we are, and get somewhere more interesting."

They entered the bar, which they discovered was connected to the spaceport. Harry walked up to the bartender. "This might seem an odd question, but what planet are we on? And the date?"

"Had a bad run-in with some memory worms, huh? Or did you just drink a little too much last night?" asked the bartender. "You're on Correlia, mate. The date is somewhere in 3281, and our gracious Emperor was just assassinated a couple of days ago. Surely you couldn't have that much?"

"Lots of memories gone, mate," said Harry, picking up a similar accent to the bartender. It was rather similar to _Thor's_ accent, he thought. "Can you direct me to someone who can get us off this planet?"

The bartender lowered his voice. "If you want the Rebels, that over there's your best bet." He pointed to a man in the corner. He resumed a normal speaking voice. "If you want a loyalist, I'm afraid not many come to our _loyal_ establishment."

By the man's tone, he could tell that the bar was anything _but_ a loyal Imperial establishment. Harry and Hermione ordered a drink and then walked over to the man in the corner.

"I hear that you're a pilot?" asked Harry.

"Who's asking?" challenged the pilot. He looked similar to Mundungus Fletcher, but not quite as drunk and smelly. Nor did he have the air of someone who'd literally steal anything that wasn't bolted down.

"I am," said Harry. "I wish for you to take me somewhere."

"That still doesn't tell me who you are," said the pilot. He studied Harry and Hermione for a second. They were still wearing their clothes from the _Avengers_ universe. "And you're not from around here, are you?"

"That is a big 'negatory'," said Harry. "We need to get in touch with the Republic, or the Rebellion, I suppose."

"What do you have that's valuable?"

Harry took out a chunk of metal from his bag.

"That's almost a kilo of pure Vibrianium!" said the pilot. "I'll take you to Yavin IV, where you can meet with Skywalker and company."

"Thank you," said Harry. "You will not double-cross us, of course."

"Of course not, mate," said the pilot. "Docking Bay 47, tomorrow morning, 0900."

\\\/

Harry and Hermione left the bar and headed back towards a forested area. "Harry, what are we going to do?"

"We'll meet Luke Skywalker and show him the true meaning of the Force," replied Harry. "We have to be careful, though. This planet is still under partial Imperial control."

Harry and Hermione fished out tablet computers (from their original universe) and turned them on, making sure that they still had enough light to charge the batteries.

"Look here," said Hermione. "It seems that I downloaded every single novel about the _Star Wars_ universe onto my iPad."

"Of course you did," said Harry. "Too bad you've not done that before. That could've helped us with Stark or Picard. Maybe even The Doctor. Send them to me, and we'll do what we do best—study enough to fit in."

They found a nice, secluded area, and pitched their Wizarding tent, and fell asleep a couple of hours later, after starting to read the history of the Jedi and the Sith.

\\\/

"It's nice to see that you're on time," said the pilot as they walked onto his ship. It was a Correlian freighter, of a similar model to the Millennium _Falcon._ Of course, it neither had the distinct profile nor the 'special modifications' that were on the _Falcon_. "It's a good thing that I'm going to see my uncle—otherwise you would've paid a lot more."

"Your uncle?" asked Harry.

"Uncle Wedge flew with Rogue Squadron, and was one of the heroes the other day," said the pilot. "Blew the Emperor, may he rot in Hell, to pieces. Any of you good at piloting? My copilot was killed a couple of days ago by bounty hunters."

Harry slid into the copilot's seat, and examined the controls. It seemed to him that all controls were similar once you got to a certain level of technology.

"Bring the engines online," said the pilot. "Those switches there. Be ready to input the co-ordinates into the navicomputer once we clear the atmosphere. I have no clue how many Imperials are guarding the planet."

"Is this the shields?" asked Harry, pointing to another button.

"Angle them," said the pilot.

The ship took off with a roar. Within seconds, it had cleared the atmosphere. "Two ships up ahead," said Harry, looking out the viewscreen. "Destroyers."

"Put these co-ordinates in," said the pilot. "Hurry, or we'll never make it."

Harry put the co-ordinates in, and the pilot pulled the lever to make the jump into hyperspace, just as the Destroyers were turning in their direction. Both he and the pilot let out a relieved sigh. The pilot set the auto-pilot, and they went back to the recreation area.

\\\/

"Captain Skywalker, we are receiving a transmission," said an officer at the Rebel Base on Yavin IV. "Apparently, a pilot has found two Jedi of some type."

"Allow them to land," said Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight. "Perhaps these Jedi and I can learn from each other."

Deep down, Luke knew that his training was woefully incomplete. Yoda simply had not had enough time to teach him using the old ways. He had kept his ears open for any Jedi or Jedi relics ever since the Battle of Yavin.

After the battle, he'd learned that the Rebel base was really a repurposed Jedi Temple from the ancient Jedi. Luke hadn't investigated, but he felt a strong Dark-Side presence a few kilometres away—probably the Sith temple mentioned in the literature.

 _It would be very interesting to meet these new Jedi,_ he thought.

\\\/

"Nice datapad," said the pilot.

"Thanks," said Harry. "It's from our home planet."

"Where's that?"

"Far, far, away," said Hermione, trying not to laugh. She was typing furiously, trying to hack her way into the Imperial Holonet, basically the Galaxy-wide Internet and SatCom provider. Eventually, she was able to log in.

"I got this on the local network," she said to Harry.

"Great," he said as he went back to scanning known data about this universe. In other words, reading _Star Wars_ novels.

An alarm started blaring.

"We're approaching the Yavin system," said the pilot. "Cut in the sublights."

The ship lurched out of hyperspace and flew around the massive gas giant Yavin. As they were nearing their destination on the fourth moon, they were hailed.

"Unidentified YT-1200 vessel, we have you on our scopes," came a voice on the comlink. "Please identify your cargo and destination."

"Rebel base, this is YT-1200 'Firefox'," said the pilot. "Request landing at Main Base. Transmitting code clearance now."

"YT-1200 'Firefox', what is your cargo?"

"Rebel Base, there's only me and two humans aboard," replied the pilot.

"You are clear for landing procedure," said the Rebellion officer.

After a minute, the pilot landed the ship in front of the former Rebel base. Luke Skywalker, dressed in Jedi Robes, was waiting for them.

"Master Skywalker," said Harry and Hermione.

"I'm no Master," said Luke. "I'm just the last of my kind. At least, I was until you came along."

"We're not Jedi," said Harry. "Neither are we Sith. We are Force-users."

"Really?" asked Luke. "And what are your names?"

"We are Harry and Hermione Potter," said Harry. "Quite possibly, the first of the Revitalisation of the Old Jedi."

"Nice to meet you," said Luke, clearly overjoyed to see someone else with similar powers. "I'll show you around the base."

After a quick tour of the base, the three Force-users went into a secure room. Harry waved his wand, casting privacy charms.

"We use the Force differently from the Jedi," said Hermione. "On our planet, we're called 'witches' and 'wizards', and most don't have the ability to manipulate the Force in the usual way."

"We do," said Harry. "We think that we can be extremely helpful to you. Where we come from, you are an established historical fact. Or quite possibly, historical myth."

"We can help you train new Jedi," said Hermione.

"Is that what's on your Datapad?" asked Luke.

"Yes," answered Harry. "But we can't let you look. It could make the future even worse. However, I figure with us around, we can figure things out."

\\\/

"You don't advocate staying away from the Dark Side?" asked Luke. "Yoda said that 'once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny'."

"Yoda is correct," said Harry. "From a certain point of view. Yoda was one of the modern-trained Jedi, not the ancient Jedi. The newest Jedi used a bastardised version of the code."

"How do you keep from falling to the Dark Side?"

"You keep one foot in," answered Hermione. "Control the temptation to go further. Only if you completely lose yourself will the Dark Side dominate."

"That said, you have to maintain that control, so that you don't go further," said Harry. "Use your emotions as a guide, but don't let them control you."

"Emotion, yet peace.

Ignorance, yet knowledge.

Passion, yet serenity.

Chaos, yet harmony.

Death, yet the Force" intoned Hermione. She'd literally been waiting all of her lives to intone that.

"Can you fight?" asked Luke.

"We don't have lightsabers yet," admitted Harry. "We need to find materials and crystals. Ideally, we don't want to forge our own, like you did."

"How did you know that?" asked Luke, before remembering. "Right, your historical documents."

\\\/

The _Millennium Falcon_ landed at the base a couple of days later. Leia and Han had been dealing with the massive threat from the Imperial Remnant. They'd tried an incursion on Naboo, using a weapon that would've wiped out all life on the planet. Apparently, Palpatine had left a failsafe—if he died, so did Naboo.

"I don't think that Ilum is completely destroyed," announced Leia. She'd had feelers out for people strong in the Force, and for things related to the Jedi. She had wanted to help her friend (who turned out to be her brother) out with the whole 'Jedi' thing. She realised that she had very little power in the Force, but more than a so-called Force-typical person.

It really had been pure luck that she had just enough power to feel things about Luke, and therefore had been able to save him on the Cloud City.

"There are rumours that there are a couple of Jedi living in the Outer Rim," she continued. "I'm trying to verify that, as my sources aren't the best. People still look at us as terrorists."

"One person's terrorist is another person's freedom fighter," said Hermione, quoting an Earth saying by Jonah Goldberg, and quoted by President Ronald Reagan.

"Exactly," said Leia. "There are still people that believe that the Empire was the legitimate form of government for the past twenty-some years. We're trying to convince them otherwise. There are also rumours that a certain prince in the Hapes system is Force-sensitive."

"Do you have a shuttle?" asked Harry. "We could check out this prince, and then see how bad the situation on Ilum is. I'm sure that we could get back here in a week or two, assuming everything goes well."

"Great idea," said Princess Leia. "I'll see what Republic Command will give me. Stay away from Dathomir, though. That place is crawling with the Dark Side."

"Really?" asked Hermione.

"Legend says that it's the home of the Nightsisters, a notorious Dark Side gang," said Leia. "Legend states that they are evil witches or something. A lot of the records about a lot of things have been destroyed since Palpatine came into power."

A/N: I was going to have this between the Battle of Jakku and _The Force Awakens_ , but I realised that I wanted them to be on an Imperial occupied territory, so I changed it to post-Endor

Any previous crossovers will probably not be explained any more than what has already been explained.

iPad doesn't necessarily mean 'iPad.' It could be the iPad 50, and I just use the term 'iPad' for familiarity reasons


End file.
